En una noche
by GP-2011
Summary: AU. Oishi Syuichirou creyó que estaba teniendo la peor velada de su vida. Un pelirrojo va a hacer que eso cambie. Golden Pair - Perfect Pair. Yaoi.
1. Capitulo 1

POT no me pertenece! Pero sería increible si fuera así...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Llantos y sonrisas**

Oishi Syuichirou dejó salir un suspiro que había estado aguantando durante la última hora, cerrando los ojos en un intento por despejar su mente. Los abrió segundos después para ver el atardecer que tenía frente a él.

Se encontraba en el balcón trasero de uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Aunque ese día en particular no le tenía mucho cariño. Sin embargo, ese balcón siempre le había gustado porque aunque estaba abierto para todo cliente, nadie nunca venía, debido a que la entrada estaba ligeramente escondida. Pero si alguien lograba encontrar la entrada que estaba detrás de la cortina roja casi al lado del bar, llegaría al balcón con la mejor vista de toda la ciudad.

Siempre le agradaba venir aquí a despejar su cabeza. Y vaya que necesitaba despejarla ese día.

Se llevó una mano a su frente y masajeó su sien. Podía sentir como su garganta comenzaba a encogerse. Eso era un síntoma que le indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Lo había sentido en la mesa unos minutos atrás, así que por eso se había disculpado por unos minutos diciendo que iría al baño.

Bajó sus manos y las puso sobre el barandal. Miró hacia abajo, encontrando nada más que un vacío de árboles.

Esta era la peor cena de su vida.

Había comenzado como una simple invitación de parte de Fuji y Tezuka para conocer a algunos amigos. Fuji incluso había dejado en claro que le había conseguido una cita a ciegas. Pero cuando llegó al restaurante no encontró a nadie más que a sus dos amigos. Dijeron que por el momento solo estarían ellos tres (más la cita de Oishi, que llegaría más tarde), ya que debían comunicarle unas muy buenas noticias al joven. Más tarde llegarían las demás personas. Sobraba aclarar que había sido Fuji el que había hecho toda la charla. Tezuka solo había asentido una o dos veces.

Después de pedir una entrada y bebidas, Oishi preguntó cuál era la gran noticia.

Su corazón se había roto en pedazos en cuanto llegó la respuesta. Tezuka y Fuji habían decidido mudarse juntos.

No era que no supiera que los dos jóvenes eran más que amigos. Oishi lo sabía mejor que nadie. Tenía que recordarse constantemente los motivos por los cuales nunca podría estar con Tezuka.

Oishi había tenido un amor no correspondido hacia su amigo desde la escuela secundaria. Jamás había dicho una palabra, y si su amigo estuviera un poco más consciente de los sentimientos de los demás, lo habría notado en un parpadeo. Pero no lo había notado. Estaba feliz con esto, pues con tal de poder estar cerca, el resto no le importaba.

Pero luego en la universidad, el introvertido y misterioso Tezuka había conocido al enigmático Fuji. Había sido amor a primera vista. No era que Tezuka lo hubiera demostrado. Oishi lo sabía porque conocía muy bien a su amigo.

Odió a Fuji durante mucho tiempo. Cada noche deseaba que el joven desapareciera o que por algún motivo rompieran. Por supuesto que se sentía culpable minutos después, y por el contrario terminaba rezando porque nada malo le pasara a Fuji (en parte para no sentirse culpable y en parte porque sabía que esto dejaría devastado a su amigo).

Ya habían pasado dos años y Oishi ya se había involucrado en otras relaciones. Sabía que sus sentimientos no desaparecerían así como así, después de todo, Oishi amaba a Tezuka, y hasta ese día todavía estaba completamente seguro de ello. Sin embargo, decidió que no quería ser un estorbo para el otro en ningún sentido, así que solo debía dejarlo ser feliz con aquel a quien amaba. Había aprendido a lidiar con ello, y hasta hace dos horas habría jurado que solo les deseaba bien.

Pero al parecer se había equivocado. No podía ser lo suficientemente altruista como para desearles el bien cuando ahora ya estaba más claro que ni en mil años tendría a Tezuka. Lo admitía, dentro de él todavía existía la esperanza de que terminarían algún día. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mala persona? ¡Debería estar feliz! ¡Felicitarlos! En vez de estar llorando por sus sentimientos no correspondidos…

-Nya, ¿Estás bien?- Dio un saltó involuntario y enseguida se llevó una palma a los ojos, quitando rápidamente esas lágrimas. Escuchó una pequeña risa venir de esa voz. –Ten cuidado, no lo hagas tan duro.

Siguió el consejo y delicadamente se pasó la mano por los ojos y volvió a bajarla. Miró sus zapatos, sin evitar que una que otra lágrima siguiera cayendo.

No tenía ánimos para fingir frente a un desconocido que estaba bien. Esperaba que el tipo solo se diera cuenta de su estado y optara por retirarse y dejarlo solo. Para su desgracia, aquel individuo no dio ningún indicio de retirarse, sino que por el contrario se acercó más al balcón y colocó sus manos en el barandal, a una distancia prudente de él.

Perfecto. Con eso se completaba su día.

Pensó en retirarse cordialmente, pero no quería entrar con el rostro de esta manera. En vez decidió mantener un poco de dignidad y quedarse allí…y rogar porque a aquel desconocido no se le diera por iniciar conversación.

-¿Estás teniendo un día difícil?- Si tuviera fuerzas habría fruncido el ceño, rodado los ojos y soltado un gruñido. ¿No estaba mandando claras señales de que quería estar solo? No se había atrevido a subir la vista de sus zapatos, pero por el rabillo del ojo podía sentir la mirada inquisidora de aquella persona. Era evidente que no lo iba a dejar así como así. Oishi no quería ser cruel, y supuso que el otro debía tener buenas intenciones (lo sabía por ese tono cálido que había alcanzado a escuchar), pero en ese momento solo lo podía encontrar irritante.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de esa pregunta. El otro todavía lo estaba mirando. ¿Por qué tenía que…

-…Lo siento…- Sus ojos volvieron a nublarse, así que volvió a pasarse una mano. No tenía porque pedir perdón. –Aquí tienes.

Parpadeó un poco cuando, al quitarse la mano de su rostro, vio un pañuelo. Quería rechazarlo, pero supuso que debía recibirlo ya que aquel personaje no pensaba irse por el momento.

Lo tomó, todavía sin darle la vista, y se lo pasó por los ojos. Mientras hacía esto, inhaló y exhaló aire intentando tranquilizarse. No quería ni imaginar cómo se veía.

Pasó un minuto entero limpiando su rostro, muy consciente de la mirada constante de su insistente acompañante. Cuando se sintió mejor, tomó un poco de aire y, todavía sin mirarlo directamente, le pasó su pañuelo.

-Nya, quédatelo, no es mío…venía con el traje.- No supo porque pero ese comentario logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. El otro lo notó de inmediato, pues al instante le escuchó una agradable risa. –Hoi hoi, sonreíste.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa completa. Así que finalmente, con un poco de esfuerzo, decidió levantar la vista y mirar a aquella persona.

Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando vio al joven más atractivo que había visto en su corta vida. Un joven más o menos de su edad, elegantemente vestido con un traje azul oscuro pero sin corbata (le extrañó este hecho ya que el restaurante era muy exigente en sus reglas de etiqueta), una cara bastante apuesta, con una banda en su mejilla derecha, ojos azules profundos, y un cabello rojo que resaltaba con la cálida luz del atardecer. Era casi la perfección en persona.

Vio como improvisadamente una sonrisa casi infantil cubrió aquel rostro. Se sorprendió un poco pues ahora, aunque todavía se veía bien, parecía un poco más una persona real y no un ángel caído del cielo.

-Logré que me vieras.- Dijo soltando otra risita un poco infantil. Parpadeó estupefacto. Después vio como el joven se acercaba un poco más al barandal, apoyando sus brazos sobre este, recostó su cabeza y desde está posición lo vio. No pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Aunque era evidente que el muchacho debía tener su edad, esos pequeños actos lo hacían parecer de cinco años. Lo más curioso de todo era que este hecho no le molestaba para nada.

Guardó silencio por otro minuto y decidió que debía romperlo. Tosió, aclarando su garganta.

-Gracias.- Dijo refiriéndose al pañuelo. El otro le sonrió desde su posición, mirándolo como si fuera un gato viendo a un ratón.

-De nada.- Decidió que la comparación con un gato le quedaba muy bien. Casi podía verle una larga cola felina moviéndose sigilosamente. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Oishi Syuichirou.- Dijo mecánicamente antes de ponerse a meditar en que este no era el mejor momento para ponerse a actualizar su vida social. Pero el dato ya estaba dicho, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolver la pregunta. -¿Y el tuyo?

-Kikumaru Eiji.- El joven se movió un poco, de forma que ahora apoyaba su rostro entre sus palmas, con los codos apoyados en el barandal. –Mucho gusto, nya…- El joven lo meditó un momento. –Aunque supongo que para ti no será _mucho gusto_, porque me conoces en un mal momento…- No iba a discutir esa lógica. -¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Negó con la cabeza. No quería hablarlo. Jamás lo había hecho y no iba a empezar con un completo extraño.

-A veces es bueno hablar con un desconocido, así tienes una perspectiva nueva y no tienes que preocuparte por pensar en que decir la próxima vez que me veas.- Supuso que tenía razón. Pero igual no iba con su personalidad. No podía empezar a hablar de ello tan fácilmente. El chico pareció notarlo, así que optó por cambiar de tema. -¿En que trabajas?

-No trabajo, estudio.- Vio como el otro alzaba una ceja sorprendido. No pudo evitar extrañarse. -¿Pasa algo?- El chico parpadeó y se paró frente a él rectamente. Notó que el joven media unos centímetros menos que él.

-Nada, solo que pareces mayor.- Sonrió un poco. No era la primera vez que le decían eso. El otro sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirarlo expectante. –Entonces, ¿Qué estudias?

-Medicina, último año.- El joven asintió, como si presintiera una respuesta como esa. -¿Tú?

-Hoi, también estudio, artes dramáticas.- Pensó que en verdad tenía el atractivo necesario para ser una estrella de Hollywood. –He hecho algunas obras de teatro…y a veces trabajo como mesero.

-Suenas ocupado.- Dijo solo por decir algo. Recibió otra sonrisa como recompensa.

-Para nada, solo trabajo cuando estoy muy mal, y hago obras de teatro cuando algún profesor me lo ofrece, así que se termina combinando con trabajo de la universidad…por lo que rara vez me pagan.- Le gustó escuchar que el joven parecía tener cierta independencia económica. Incluso si no le iba tan bien como querría.

-Por lo menos trabajas en algo…yo solo me la paso estudiando.

-Y viniendo a este balcón.- Abrió los ojos sorprendido. El otro soltó una risa. –Mi padre es el dueño del lugar…- Por eso se podía dar el lujo de no usar corbata. –Cuando te vi escabullirte aquí no pude evitar preguntarle a un mesero…dijeron que siempre hacías eso…

No sabía que su hábito era algo que hasta los meseros sabían. Se sonrojó un poco avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, yo también vengo al balcón cada vez que vengo…es la mejor vista del mundo, ¿No?- Asintió todavía con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Se concentró un poco.

-¿Tú padre es el dueño?- Vio como el chico asentía. –Nunca te había visto…- No era que Oishi se la pasara allí metido, pero si había venido varias veces y reconocería al joven si lo hubiera visto antes. Tenía una de esas apariencias difíciles de olvidar. El chico dio un suspiro.

-No vengo tanto como quisiera…los precios son muy caros.- No pudo evitar reír ante eso. El chico lo vio curioso, como si no entendiera la gracia del asunto.

-¡Tu padre es el dueño!- Ahora lo vio con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Y?- Calmó un poco su impresión y negó con la cabeza, indicando que no era nada. El joven rodó los ojos. –Eres un poco extraño, Oishi.- Sonrió con eso.

-Tú apareces de la nada y comienzas a intentar consolarme aunque nunca me has visto...pero yo soy el extraño.- Dijo apoyando sus brazos en el barandal sin quitar su vista del otro. Vio como el joven hacía un adorable puchero. De verdad parecía un niño.

-Nya, solo quería ayudar…te veías muy triste.- Y cuando lo dijo el mismo joven parecía triste. Casi de inmediato recordó porque había estado llorando. Tezuka y Fuji. Y Oishi solo. Ese solo pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran otra vez y ese estremecimiento en su garganta volviera.

Pero antes de que volviera a estar como antes, el dedo del joven se colocó en su entrecejo masajeándolo un poco, como para evitar que su ceño se frunciera. Tragó saliva, nervioso.

-No llores.- Y solo con eso, ya no tenía más ganas de llorar. Ese joven pelirrojo parecía casi un ser mágico.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno... un fic de la golden pair... jejeje, es mi pareja favorita, pero casi no hay fics de ellos. En fin, ojala que les haya gustado este comienzo, y por favor, diganme que les pareció (ya sea algo malo). Sé que muchos dicen que pueden dar comentarios malos pero no les reciben bien, pero en mi caso de verdad voy a recibir bien lo que sea!<p>

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!... y no olviden...review! bye!


	2. Capitulo 2

Pot no me pertenece!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong> **2**

**Del enojo a la culpa solo hay un paso**

Ante ese intento de consolarlo parpadeó sorprendido. El joven retiró su dedo y escondió su mano detrás de su espalda. Notó que se había sonrojado levemente y había bajado la mirada avergonzado.

-Lo siento…lo hice por impulso.- Negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no tenía ningún problema. Por el contrario, lo agradecía. El joven todavía se veía un poco incomodo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Visitas a tu padre?- Preguntó intentando crear conversación y hacerlo olvidar el momento. El chico alzó la vista y pareció meditarlo.

-Algo así…bueno, hace poco tenía una cena con mis padres y luego una reunión con unos amigos…y más tarde también tenía otra reunión con el elenco de mi última obra…así que estoy aquí para las tres cosas.- Oishi lo vio sorprendido.

-¿Hasta qué horas piensas quedarte aquí?- El chico soltó una risa.

-Nya, la verdad es que ya no quiero seguir, pensaba decirle a mis amigos que los vería otro día y al elenco que siguieran sin mi…ya tuve suficiente con la charla con mis padres.

-¿Mala charla?- Se pateó a sí mismo por ser tan imprudente y preguntar eso. Pero el joven solo respondió como si fuera cualquier otra pregunta.

-No exactamente…solo que es siempre lo mismo…- El chico junto sus manos buscando un efecto dramático. – _Ei-chan, ¿cuándo vas a conseguir una relación decente? _o _Ei-chan, ¿cuándo te darán el papel protagonista?_ Y _Ei-chan, ¿cuándo vas a comenzar a cobrar por tus interpretaciones? No puedes solo dejar que se queden con tu dinero porque todavía estás estudiando_ y mi favorita _Ei-chan, espero que no te vuelva a encontrar trabajando como mesero_…nya, es estresante.- Quedó genuinamente sorprendido en cuanto lo escuchó hacer todas esas imitaciones. Su voz había cambiado totalmente. –¿Y tú, Oishi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miró hacia el atardecer, sintiéndose un poco triste.

-Estaba cenando con un viejo amigo y…otro amigo.- Se sintió como un tonto al decir eso. Sonrió un poco, riéndose del asunto. –También se supone que tengo una cita a ciegas.

Justo entonces Oishi abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Cierto! ¡Estaba cenando con Fuji y Tezuka! Volteó a mirar a Kikumaru acelerado. El chico lo vio un poco sorprendido.

-¡Kikumaru-san! ¡Disculpa! ¡Olvide totalmente que estaba haciendo! ¡Tengo que irme!- Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, y cuando estaba tocando la cortina roja para volver al comedor, sintió una mano apretando la suya. Se detuvo de inmediato y sintió como todo en sí se paralizaba. La piel del joven en la suya se sentía muy cálida.

-Nya, Oishi… ¿De verdad quieres volver?- No volteó. El pelirrojo ya debía haber supuesto que efectivamente la causa de su tristeza se encontraba en esa cena. Aún así, intentó fingir ignorancia.

-¿Por qué no querría?- Se sonrojó un poco cuando sintió, sin previo aviso, la respiración del joven tan cerca de la parte trasera de su cuello. Sintió como se acercaba a su oreja.

-¿Por qué no querrías?- Cerró los ojos. Cierto. No quería regresar y fingir que todo estaba bien. No quería sentarse y seguir hablando más del asunto. No quería conocer su supuesta cita a ciegas y fingir que le importaba en lo más mínimo. Quería irse. Kikumaru lo había descifrado muy bien.

-Yo…- Se detuvo. Humo salió por sus orejas en cuanto notó que la nariz del joven estaba tocando la piel de su cuello. En ese momento, el chico se alejó apresuradamente. Oishi volteó a verlo, para encontrarlo mirando hacia el suelo, con las manos detrás de su espalda, como un niño a quien regañan por romper un jarrón valioso.

-Lo siento…no me di cuenta.- Pensó que era adorable en cuanto vio ese rubor en sus mejillas. El joven sacudió la cabeza y después volvió a subir la vista. –Disculpa, Oishi, de seguro quieres volver con tus amigos…y conocer esa cita a ciegas.- El pelinegro arqueó las cejas.

-Para nada.- Eso era lo último que quería en ese momento. El oji-azul pareció entenderlo sin escuchar, pues no insistió en el asunto.

-Entonces… ¿De verdad no quieres ir?- Supuso que podía comenzar siendo honesto con algo. Así que solo negó con la cabeza. El pelirrojo sonrió. Permaneció un segundo callado, como si estuviera haciendo cálculos. –No vayas.- Rió un poco. Lo hacía sonar como si fuera tan fácil.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- Lo pensó un segundo. –Porque… no puedo irme así como así solo porque quiero... sería desconsiderado.- Eiji hizo un puchero y puso una mano en su cintura como si lo estuviera retando.

-Apuesto a que jamás has hecho algo solo porque quieres.- Frunció el ceño.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Por ejemplo?- El joven se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con una ceja alzada.

-Estudio porque quiero.

-Y porque debes.- Entornó los ojos. -¿Nunca has hecho algo solo por el simple placer de saber que puedes hacerlo y nadie puede detenerte?- Abrió la boca, intentando responder algo. Pero no supo que decir. ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho? ¿Algo espontaneo hecho solo porque se le daba la gana? Miró al joven sin saber que decir, quien sonrió triunfante al ver que tenía razón.

Vio como el otro se acercaba y lentamente lo tomaba de la mano. Después, igual de lento, lo miró directo a los ojos. El joven de repente volvía a lucir tan perfecto como había lucido la primera vez que lo vio. Los rayos del atardecer volvían a hacer que se viera irreal. Su boca se secó ante la imagen.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?- Asintió, hipnotizado por el momento. El chico soltó una risa y el hechizo estaba roto. Sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que había hecho. –Hoi, entonces vamos.- Dijo arrastrándolo de la mano.

Quería detenerlo. Decirle que no podía, y que no sabía porque había aceptado. No podía solo irse, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? ¿Cómo podía explicarse? ¿Qué excusa podía inventar?

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que ninguna de estas preguntas tenía lugar, ya que el joven ya lo había sacado del restaurante. Vio sorprendido a su alrededor. Estaban en los parqueaderos. ¿A qué horas…

-Nya, Oishi, ¿Trajiste auto?- Lo vio un poco confundido. Después asintió recordando que en efecto había llegado con su auto. -¿Cuál es?- Buscó con la vista y encontró su pequeño auto a unos pasos de ellos. Lo señaló. Eiji volvió a tomarlo de la mano, guiándolo hasta el vehículo.

Una vez en frente de este, Oishi se detuvo. ¿De verdad iba a hacer esto? ¿Iba a escaparse de una cena con sus mejores amigos con un perfecto extraño que hasta donde sabía podía ser un asesino en serie? Alzó la vista fijándose en Kikumaru, quien le guiñó un ojo, dándole ánimos para decidirse. El joven ciertamente no parecía peligroso, y había algo en él que hacía que le creyera cada palabra. De alguna forma, se sentía mejor estando a su lado.

Dio una sonrisa, decidiéndose. Sacó las llaves del auto y lo abrió. Rápidamente guió al pelirrojo para entrar en este, quien lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Subió al volante y sin pensarlo más arrancó el auto.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.- Kikumaru dio una risa al escucharlo.

-Por un momento pensé que no lo harías.- Se fijó en el chico quien se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto para mirarlo directamente. Tragó saliva, apenado.

-No lo habría hecho de no ser por ti, Kikumaru-san.- Y por algún motivo se sonrojó al decirlo. Llegaron a un semáforo rojo.

-Llámame Eiji.- Lo vio sorprendido. –Ese es mi nombre.- Oishi rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo…Eiji.- Ambos dieron una sonrisa completa. Jamás había llamado a un hombre por su nombre, pero supuso que hoy era un buen día para comenzar. Vio como el joven volvía a acercar su mano a la suya, y la acariciaba lentamente. Tragó saliva. Eso le estaba gustando. Así que decidió despejar sus pensamientos. -¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Irte con un completo extraño?- Lo miró a los ojos. -¿Y si yo fuera alguien peligroso o…- Su oración se detuvo en cuanto el joven colocó su dedo índice en sus labios.

-No eres peligroso, Oishi.- Dijo como si intentara convencerlo a él en vez de a sí mismo. –Soy muy bueno juzgando a la gente.- El estudiante de medicina decidió no discutirle sobre esto y solo sonreír. El semáforo cambió y continuó manejando.

-¿Haces esto muy a menudo?

-¿Consolar a chicos e irme con ellos?- Oishi pensó que eso no sonaba bien. –No, primera vez.- Dijo todavía tocando su mano. De repente estaba muy consciente de este contacto. –Nya, Oishi, ¿Puedo jugar con la radio?

-Adelante.- Vio como el chico se acercaba a la radio y la encendía. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo cuando sintió su aroma tan cerca de él. Después recordó que estaba manejando y que no se suponía que cerrara los ojos. -¿A dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó buscando cualquier tema.

-No importa, a donde quieras…- Después pareció meditarlo, deteniendo su búsqueda de una estación de radio adecuada. –Un lugar tranquilo… ¿Podemos?- Asintió, ya con una idea de a donde podrían ir.

Después de unos segundos, Eiji finalmente encontró una canción que le gustara. La cual terminó segundos después. El joven frunció el ceño.

-Detesto cuando eso pasa.- Rió un poco. A él también le ocurría bastante seguido.

Justo entonces, mientras hacia un cruce, sintió como el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzaba a vibrar. Eiji lo notó de inmediato, así que acercó su mano a su pantalón (con lo cual perdió el aire por un momento) y sacó su teléfono celular. Vio el nombre de contacto.

-Dice Tezuka.- Casi detuvo el auto en cuanto escuchó eso. Se aclaró la garganta, rogando que Eiji no notara su malestar al escuchar ese nombre.

–Es el amigo con el que estaba.

-Entiendo.- Iba a decirle que solo dejara que el teléfono siguiera sonando, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Eiji había contestado la llamada. Esta vez sí detuvo el auto por completo.

-¡Eiji!- El joven le indicó con una señal que se quedara callado.

-¿Hola?...no, no puede contestar…Kikumaru Eiji…tuvo que irse, nya…está bien…no sé…no puede hablar ahora mismo…- Eiji de repente frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos, frustrado con la insistencia de su amigo. -…porque sí…dijo que quería estar conmigo…- Oishi abrió los ojos aterrorizado en cuanto el pelirrojo dijo esto. En seguida se le abalanzó para quitarle el teléfono, pero el joven, hábilmente evitó que se lo quitara. -…supongo que soy su tipo…- El pelinegro se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. ¡¿Qué rayos le estaba diciendo a Tezuka? Se quitó su cinturón de seguridad, y esta vez se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar encima de él en el otro asiento. Eiji dobló la silla de forma en que quedara acostada y ahí comenzó a arrastrarse hacia los asientos traseros del auto. Oishi continuó intentando quitarle el teléfono, pero Eiji no lo permitía. –Nya…si, es bastante impulsivo…- Para ese momento, el pelirrojo estaba acostado en las sillas traseras, defendiéndose de un Syuichirou completamente sonrojado encima de él que intentaba quitarle el teléfono. En un momento determinado, el pelirrojo, con el celular en la oreja, lo miró directo a los ojos. Se congeló un momento por esos ojos azules. -…hoi…creo que a mí también me gusta mucho…- Se detuvo en seco. El ojí-azul le sonrió. ¿Había dicho…¿Se refería a…Algo en su estomago su estremeció. -…de acuerdo…adiós, Tezuka-san.- Y con eso colgó el celular. Aún así no le quitó los ojos de encima al pelinegro. Y Oishi tampoco podía dejar de verlo. ¿Qué…

-¡Oigan!- Saltó en cuanto escuchó ese grito acompañado de un golpe en la ventana del auto. Subió la vista confundido y encontró a un policía. -¡No hagan esas cosas en público!- ¿De qué rayos…

Miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de lo que esto parecía. Ambos en el asiento trasero, Eiji acostado y Oishi sobre él, sus rostros bastante cerca…como si…

Dio un pequeño grito y se separó del pelirrojo de inmediato, aunque como consecuencia se pegó la cabeza contra el techo. Kikumaru comenzó a reír de inmediato.

Minutos después, ambos jóvenes estaban fuera del auto, intentando convencer al policía de que no estaban haciendo nada indebido en una zona pública. El pelinegro no podía creer que en realidad estaba en esta situación. JAMAS pensó que alguna vez tendría que tener una conversación como esta con un oficial. El pelirrojo, por otro lado, no se veía ni ligeramente preocupado, lo cual solo hizo que frunciera el ceño. Por lo menos podría mostrarse un poco culpable, ya que era su culpa.

Finalmente el policía los dejó ir con una advertencia.

Ambos volvieron a subir al auto. Eiji soltó un suspiro.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Oishi soltó un gruñido. El joven actor supo de inmediato que estaba molesto. –Nya, Oishi, tranquilízate, no pasó nada.- El joven no dijo nada y solo comenzó a conducir. Kikumaru tragó saliva, pensando que debía estar muy furioso. –Hoi…pudo haber sido peor.

Oishi apretó el volante.

-¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas a Tezuka?- Oishi volvió a detener el auto. No solo por su estado, sino porque había aparecido otro semáforo. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué le dije?- El joven de ojos verdes se sonrojó.

-¡Qué…- Miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. –Qué quería estar contigo.- Dijo mirando sus pies, sabiendo que debía estar rojo.

-…Eso dijiste, ¿no?- Oishi dio otro gruñido.

-¿Y porque dijiste que eras mi tipo?

-Dije _supongo_, no que lo fuera.- Oishi cerró los ojos avergonzado.

-¿Y porque dijiste que yo te gustaba mucho?- No se atrevió a subir la mirada. Hubo un silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Él comentó que le gustaba mucho tu auto…así que dije…_creo que a mí también me gusta mucho_.- Alzó la vista sorprendido. Volteó a mirar a Eiji, quien miraba por la ventana, dándole la espalda.

Por algún motivo, se sintió culpable.

-Ei…- Su voz tembló. Vio que el chico se encogía de hombros, pero no volteó a mirarlo. Se sintió como un completo idiota. –Yo…

Vio que el joven enrollaba sus brazos y ponía su cabeza en ellos, todavía mirando por la ventana.

Volteó a mirar la calle, la cual llevaba un buen rato con el semáforo en verde. Arrancó. Debía estar pálido. No quería estar mal con Eiji. Incluso si apenas se conocían. Quería disculparse, pero el pelirrojo no parecía querer hablar. Así que siguió manejando.

Mientras manejaba reflexionó un poco. El pelirrojo evidentemente había estado jugando, y no había pretendido nada malo. Claro, le enfadaba que hubiera tenido que elegir a Tezuka (de todas las personas) para hacer esto, pero no había forma de que el joven supiera sobre sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Eiji solo había querido ayudarlo. Pero lo que más lo avergonzaba era que había pensado que el apuesto joven había dicho que le gustaba mucho. ¿Era tan egocéntrico e iluso como para en realidad creer que ese joven tan apuesto podría sentirse atraído hacia él? Oishi sabía que no era guapo, y no le molestaba, porque su único interés siempre había sido Tezuka, quien no parecía ser alguien que se guiara por las apariencias. Pero si alguien que parece una estrella de cine aparece, dudaba que le gustara por su _increíble personalidad_. Era un idiota. Eiji debió haberse ofendido. No solo lo acusaba de homosexual, sino de tener un pesimo gusto.

* * *

><p>Hola! Aqui está el segundo capitulo! jeje, ojala les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por las reviews del capitulo pasado. Por fa, comentenme como les pareció este capitulo, les gustó, muy malo, muy...lo que sea! De verdad quiero escuchar (leer) sus opiniones. Bye!<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3

PoT no me pertenece!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Los niños son los nuevos adultos**

Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Oishi llegó al lugar que había estado buscando. Se parqueó, notando que el sol finalmente se escondía. Se aclaró la voz.

-Lle…llegamos.- Dijo sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado fuerte. En cuanto lo dijo, Eiji salió del auto. Tragó saliva. Tenía que arreglar esto. Salió del vehículo y rápidamente comenzó a seguirlo.

Habían llegado a un parque.

El pelirrojo dio un par de pasos, mirando los alrededores, interesado. Oishi lo siguió de cerca. Contó hasta tres en su cabeza y tomó aire.

-Eiji, disculpa por lo de antes, yo…- El joven se volteó y le dio una sonrisa. Por un minuto pensó haber captado un poco de vergüenza en él.

-No importa…yo también lo siento, me sobrepasé.- Oishi quería responder con un _para nada_. ¿Pero no era cierto? A penas se conocían. Kikumaru no tendría porque tenerle tanta confianza, y Oishi mucho menos debería creer que la tenía. Eran un par de extraños.

-Hoi, Oishi, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Eiji continuó caminando por el parque, con el pelinegro siguiéndolo. El joven parecía curioso con todo lo que había a su alrededor. No era que hubiera mucho.

El lugar era un parque común y corriente. Habían algunos árboles, un par de columpios y una de esas ruedas en las que te sientas y si alguien te empuja comienzas a girar. Ya no quedaba mucha gente, excepto uno o dos niños alistando sus cosas para volver a casa. Apenas faltaban unos minutos para el anochecer.

-Mi casa quedaba por aquí…así que cada vez que estaba frustrado o triste por algo venía aquí…- Oishi se sentó en un banco al frente de los columpios. Eiji lo vio y se sentó a su lado. –A veces me sentaba aquí, y si tenía suerte podía coger un columpio cuando se desocuparan.

-Nya, Oishi, están vacíos ahora.- Miró a su acompañante quien le devolvió la vista con ojos traviesos. Pensó que el día ya era una locura de por sí solo, así que no podría hacer mucho mal solo ir a los columpios.

Asintió y ambos se pararon. Se sentaron al lado del otro, cada uno en un columpio. El joven pelinegro se meció un poco, mientras el pelirrojo se columpiaba con fuerza. Después de unos segundos el ojí-azul se tranquilizó y lo vio con curiosidad.

-Entonces, ¿Por eso es un lugar tranquilo?- El estudiante de medicina asintió.

-Sí, me tranquilizaba cuando me sentía mal.

-¿Y ya no?- Lo miró sin saber que decir. En parte porque de verdad no sabía cómo contestar la pregunta, y en parte porque cuando lo volvió a ver el joven lucía esplendido. Su boca se abrió ligeramente al verlo. Estaba mirando hacia arriba, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y su piel bajo esta luz se veía perfecta.

El joven bajó la vista al notar que no contestaba. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió en sí.

-No lo sé, no he venido en mucho tiempo.- El otro hizo un sonido de comprensión y volvió a subir la vista. -¿Qué haces?

-Buscando la primera estrella.- Oh.

-Yo también solía hacer eso.- Intercambiaron miradas un momento y ambos soltaron una carcajada. No tenía ni idea de porque, pero se sentía feliz.

-Nya, Oishi, veamos quien la encuentra primero.- Asintió un poco entusiasmado y también comenzó a mirar hacia arriba.

Solo pasaron unos cinco segundos cuando los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron por completo.

-¡Ahí!- Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo señalando la misma estrella. Rieron al ver su sincronización. Nuevamente, no sabía porque lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Una vez se calmaron, Eiji volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Se mudaron?- Le tomó un poco de tiempo saber de qué rayos le hablaba, hasta que entendió.

-¿Mi familia?- El joven asintió. –Sí, vivimos por aquí durante un tiempo, y después nació mi hermana así que buscamos una casa un poco más grande y terminamos viviendo más al norte de la ciudad.- Mientras hablaba Eiji había empezado a columpiarse lentamente.

-¿Vives con ellos?- El médico negó con la cabeza.

-No, vivo en un apartamento con un amigo.- Eiji alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo lo pagas? ¿No dijiste que no trabajabas?- Y al decir esto detuvo su balanceo. Oishi lo meditó. Era una historia un poco complicada.

-Yo me llevo muy bien con mi tío.- El joven arqueó la cabeza no entendiendo eso que tenía que ver. Sonrió. –Cuando le hablé sobre mis planes de independencia dijo que no era buena idea que trabajara mientras estudiaba, así que me dijo que por el momento él se encargaría de pagar el arriendo y yo podría pagarle en el futuro… mis padres se enojaron bastante con él.

-¿No querían que te fueras?- Asintió.

-Por lo menos no tan pronto.- Tomó un suspiro y lentamente comenzó a columpiarse. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vives con tus padres? ¿Solo?

-Vivo con otros tres amigos en un apartamento diminuto.- Soltó una pequeña risa. Vio como Eiji también comenzaba a columpiarse. –Nya, Oishi tiene mucha suerte, no tienes que preocuparte por los asuntos económicos…mis amigos y yo en cambio hemos estado muy cerca de ser desalojados.- Y al decir eso, Kikumaru rió un poco.

Oishi detuvo su balanceo. Eiji, al ver la mirada seria del otro, se detuvo también.

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó preocupado. Antes de darse cuenta, Eiji había vuelto a colocar su dedo en su entrecejo acariciándolo un poco, evitando el ceño fruncido que amenazaba con aparecer.

-¡Qué serio eres!- Dijo rodando los ojos y parándose del columpio definitivamente. Oishi se paró y lo siguió enseguida.

-Eiji…

-Una vez casi pasó, pero logramos conseguir el dinero a tiempo…además, no es como si en el peor de los casos no pudiera recurrir a mis padres o a mis cuatro hermanos.- Dijo sin voltear a mirarlo. Vio como seguía caminando hasta sentarse en la rueda giratoria.

Oishi lo siguió, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo funciona esto?- Preguntó mirando el juego curiosamente. Oishi se paró de su puesto y sosteniendo una varilla de la rueda comenzó a empujarla, haciendo que comenzara a girar. Eiji rió un poco.

Después de un minuto, el joven de ojos verdes se detuvo. Volvió a sentarse tomando aire. Sintió como el pelirrojo le tomaba la mano.

-Gracias.- Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. Observó un momento la mano del otro sobre la suya. No podía encontrar algo en este hecho que le resultara desagradable. Aunque sabía que debía ser lo contrario. No había nada que hacer. Le gustaba sujetar su mano.

-¿Por qué quieres ser actor?- Preguntó apartando la vista y viendo hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué quieres ser médico?- Escuchó cómo le regresaba la pregunta.

-Para ayudar a la gente.

-Yo igual.- Bajó la vista y lo vio a los ojos. –Solo que quiero ayudarlos de forma diferente…nya, no hay nada mejor que entretener a la gente y hacer que por un momento se olviden de todos sus problemas.- Oishi lo pensó.

-¿Fue por eso que me hablaste en el restaurante?- Eiji permaneció en silencio un momento, como si estuviera pensando muy bien que responder.

-En parte.

-¿Y la otra parte?- Vio como el joven mordía su labio inferior. Repentinamente se puso de pie. Lo siguió de inmediato.

El pelirrojo volvió a tomarlo de la mano y caminaron un rato por el parque de esta forma. Supuso que eso significaba que no iba a contestar esa pregunta.

-Oishi, ¿Cómo es el amigo con el que vives? ¿Era alguno de los que estaba contigo?- Escuchó como el joven le preguntaba. Había metido su otra mano en su bolsillo y bajado la mirada para ver sus pies caminando, mientras intentaba ignorar la conexión entre sus manos.

-No…a Taka-san lo conocí durante mi primer año en la universidad, se dio la casualidad de que ambos buscábamos un lugar donde vivir y ya que salía más barato…

-¿Entonces no son amigos?- Detectó que Kikumaru encontraba este hecho como una catástrofe.

-Somos amigos, salimos de vez en cuando y le he presentado a varios de mis amigos, nos llevamos bien.

-Pero no es tu mejor amigo.- Sonrió al ver lo intuitivo que el joven podía ser.

-No…

-¿Ese sería Tezuka?- Subió la vista y encontró que el joven miraba hacia el frente. Decidió hacer lo mismo.

-Sí, nos conocemos desde la secundaria.

-¿Y quien más estaba en esa cena?

-Fuji, el…- Frenó lo que iba a decir. ¿Estaba bien decírselo a un extraño? Eiji lo vio preocupado en cuanto notó que se había detenido. Decidió ver qué pasaba. –El novio de Tezuka.

-Veo.- Dijo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. –Entonces, ellos dijeron algo que te hizo llorar.

Rayos. Lo había olvidado. Eiji notó su malestar en cuanto mencionó esto pues en seguida le lanzó una mirada en forma de disculpa.

-Perdona…ya sé, no quieres hablar de eso.- Dijo sin más. Oishi asintió. -¿Qué hay de la cita a ciegas que ibas a tener?- El pelinegro miró a su acompañante a los ojos.

-No lo sé…era una cita a ciegas.- El chico rió un poco.

-Cierto.- Sonrió un poco al ver el comentario un poco torpe del muchacho.

-¿Tú sí vives con tus mejores amigos?

-¿Ellos? ¡Nya! ¡Para nada! ¡Son un desastre!- Vio como Eiji daba un pequeño berrinche a su lado. –Los conozco por amigos de amigos y al final también nos hemos hecho amigos…pero es complicado vivir con ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Son desorganizados, irresponsables, traen a sus citas a cualquier hora del día, hacen ruido todo el tiempo incluso cuando necesito estudiar mis diálogos, y más.- Le pareció que el chico no estaba exagerando para nada. Por el contrario, tuvo la impresión de que había dejado cosas sin decir.

-¿Por qué no te mudas?- Eiji lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo digas como si fuera tan fácil…ya lo habría hecho si pudiera, pero todos los lugares que he visto o son muy caros o tienen compañeros peores que los que ya tengo.- No supo porque pero la idea repentina de ofrecerle al chico vivir con él y Taka-san se le pasó por la mente. Se mordió la lengua antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento por ti.- Dijo sinceramente.

-Está bien, ya me acostumbré, nya.- Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al frente de uno de los muchos árboles del parque. Eiji apoyó su espalda contra el tronco y le dio una sonrisa que el pelinegro no pudo evitar regresar.

-Nya, Oishi, quítate la corbata.- Dijo subiendo sus dos manos y quitándosela por él. No se había dado cuenta de que la tenía puesta. Eiji lentamente la aflojó, la desamarró y luego se la quitó en definitiva. La dobló y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ante lo cual no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Después vio como el pelirrojo se acercaba un poco más y desabotonaba el primer botón de su camisa. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió su cercanía. Una vez desabrochó el botón, Eiji alzó sus ojos.

Oishi se perdió en esos zafiros por un momento. Estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Mientras los admiraba sintió como el joven volvía a apretar su mano suavemente. Tragó un poco de saliva. Estaban parados muy cerca. Quizás unos centímetros más y sus labios se estarían tocando. Se sintió como un idiota al ver que ahora no estaba viendo sus ojos, sino sus labios.

_Oh no…_

Se alejó de inmediato y le dio la espalda a su acompañante. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que podía escucharlo. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Eiji debía haber notado lo que había estado haciendo. Bueno, en parte también era culpa del otro…por pararse tan cerca y tocarlo tanto…ahora estaba pensando locuras.

Sí, el joven era bastante atractivo, pero no por eso iba a…Oishi creía ciegamente que uno debía besar a alguien solo si te gustaba esa persona de verdad, no si te parecía atractiva. Si fuera así ya habría besado a Eiji por lo menos por décima vez ese día.

Necesitaba despejar su mente…y necesitaba disculparse por eso.

Su intento de disculpas no llegó muy lejos. Sintió como el pelirrojo acercaba su cuerpo por detrás y lentamente apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Se sonrojó al tenerlo así de cerca. Las manos de Eiji tomaron las suyas. Se sentían tan cálidas. Sintió pequeñas cosquillas en la piel de su cuello al sentir el roce del cabello y la respiración de Eiji.

-Oishi…- Cerró los ojos ante ese susurro. Le encantaba la forma en que el pelirrojo pronunciaba su nombre. Como la palabra _oishii_ de delicioso. Era tan…provocador. Todavía con los ojos cerrados sintió como el joven se colocaba al frente de él y pasaba sus brazos encima de sus hombros. Como un abrazo.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos y encontró al joven mirándolo curiosamente, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Casi se desmayó al verlos así. Seriamente pensó que le iba a dar un infarto cuando vio que el actor acercaba su rostro al suyo lentamente. Tembló un poco. Tenía que detenerlo, ¿Cierto?

En vez de intentar detenerlo, se encontró a sí mismo cerrando los ojos a medida que el joven se acercaba, como si estuviera dispuesto a ser besado. Los abrió en cuanto sintió una cálida presión en su mejilla. Eran los suaves labios del chico los que se habían colocado en su mejilla.

Todo su cuerpo se enrojeció y comenzó a respirar mal.

Y en un instante toda la magia del momento desapareció. El pelirrojo se alejó de él (todavía tomándole una mano) y le dio una sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?- Se convirtió en un bloque de hielo al escuchar esa pregunta. El joven comenzó a reír sujetándose el estómago. Se calmó después de un minuto. –Nya, cuando venía a un parque siempre jugaba a las escondidas… ¡Es el mejor juego del mundo!- Oishi alzó una ceja. Eiji frunció el ceño ligeramente. -¡Lo es!

-De acuerdo.- Dijo sin saber que otra cosa podía decir. No tenía ganas de contradecirlo en ese tema específicamente. No cuando se lo estaba tomando tan en serio. Kikumaru soltó su mano y se acercó al árbol una vez más.

-Hoi, voy a contar hasta treinta y tú te vas a esconder…tienes que quedarte ahí hasta que te encuentre, si no lo logro en diez minutos tú ganas.- Oishi asintió. Quería preguntar qué tipo de sitios podría usar como escondites en un parque tan abierto como ese, pero se dio cuenta de que el punto del juego era encontrar un escondite. El ojí-azul le dio una última sonrisa. –Bien, voy a comenzar.- Y le dio la espalda pegando su rostro al árbol y cubriendo los espacios por donde sus ojos podrían ver algo con las palmas. Escuchó como en voz alta comenzaba a contar _1, 2 ,3 ,4…_

Miró a su alrededor y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sin saber a dónde ir. Pensó hacerse detrás de un poste pero no pensó que fuera lo suficientemente delgado como para pasar desapercibido. Miró algunos de los juegos pero ahora parecían estar demasiado lejos y Eiji ya iba en _15, 16, 17…_ como para arriesgarse a alcanzarlos. Pensó ir detrás de un árbol, pero ese sería el primer lugar que el muchacho pensaría.

Saltó un poco cuando escuchó un _22, 23, 24, 25_, y en un estado repentino de pánico corrió hacia el primer escondite que tenía enfrente. Un simple arbusto, apenas lo suficientemente grande. Una vez allí en seguida escuchó un _28, 29, ¡30!_

Desde su guarida vio como el pelirrojo se volteaba y casi de inmediato saltaba a revisar todos los lugares posibles. En efecto, lo primero que revisó fue alrededor de los árboles. Incluso encima de ellos. Después revisó los postes, se acercó hasta los juegos y buscó en el interior de una cabina telefónica que se encontraba en medio del parque. El joven siguió caminando hasta que quedó fuera del rango de visión del pelinegro.

Dio un suspiro aliviado.

-¡Oishiii!- Soltó un grito en cuanto sintió dos brazos enredarse en su cuello desde atrás. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando notó que la voz y los brazos eran de Eiji. Se asombró por la espontaneidad con que lo había encontrado. -¡Te encontré!- Dijo acariciando cariñosamente su mejilla con su nariz mientras soltaba una risita.

-Eiji…casi me matas del susto.- Dijo volteándose lentamente en su posición para ver al muchacho a los ojos. En cuanto lo tuvo al frente notó que ambos estaban acostados, así que intentó pararse. No lo logró pues de inmediato el pelirrojo lo abrazó más duro haciéndolo caer al pasto totalmente, con el chico encima de él.

-Lo siento, Oishi.- Escuchó cómo le decía al lado de su oído. –Es solo que desde el principio pensé que estarías aquí.- Rodó los ojos. El actor se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos. –Es la verdad, pensé que estarías en los arbustos, pero como no estaba seguro busqué en todos los demás lugares primero.

-Eso suena lógico.- Su acompañante dio un puchero al escuchar la irónica en su voz.

-Solo estás celoso de que haya ganado.- Oishi dio un suspiro resignado.

-Aunque estuviste muy cerca de perder.- Eiji, enojado por el comentario, lo acorraló en el suelo. El estudiante de medicina soltó una risa amplia y decidió seguirle el juego, por lo que, tomándolo de la cintura, comenzó a lucharle.

Ambos peleaban con el otro intentando ver quien podría permanecer arriba del otro durante más tiempo. Pensó que tener al joven debajo de él sería sencillo por su aparente delgadez, pero podía ser muy escurridizo. Sin darse cuenta, ambos solo comenzaron a dar vueltas en el pasto, abrazándose. Oishi no podía detener la risa que salía de su boca por mucho que lo intentara.

Finalmente, terminaron cansados en una posición en la que ninguno de los dos estaba encima del otro sino simplemente acostados en el pasto tocándose hombro con hombro.

Su risa se tranquilizó y vio el cielo oscuro encima de él. Habían aparecido más estrellas. Desvió su mirada y vio a su acompañante haciendo lo mismo que él. Se sonrieron el uno al otro cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

* * *

><p>Hola! Perdon por la demora! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ojala me lo dejen saber.. muchas gracias a la review anonima de <strong>J, <strong>me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por tu apoyo!

Intentaré actualizar pronto! Bye!


	4. Capitulo 4

PoT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**Si caigo, tu me salvas**

Oishi fue el primero en volver a pararse, y le dio una mano al joven, quien la aceptó gustoso. Una vez ambos estaban de pie otra vez, Eiji tomó la palabra.

-Ahora tú cuentas y me buscas.- Oishi asintió y sin decir nada soltó la mano de Eiji y se acercó al árbol en donde este estaba contando anteriormente.

Tapó sus ojos y concentró su vista en el tronco del árbol.

-1, 2, 3, 4…- Comenzó a contar en voz alta. Mientras hacía esto meditó un poco sobre todo el asunto.

Estaba jugando a las escondidas. Como un niño pequeño. De hecho, no tenía muchas memorias de haber jugado esto con alguien. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿Y porque se sentía tan feliz haciéndolo? ¿Era por el juego o era por el pelirrojo?

No era solo el hecho de jugar a las escondidas lo que le resultaba extraño. Era todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. Eiji había llegado a su mundo de la nada, habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras e impulsivamente había decidido marcharse con él. No solo se había ido con un extraño, había dejado abandonado a sus amigos, quienes, gracias a la imprudencia del actor, sabían que estaba con él. Tezuka pensaría que prefería estar con un extraño que con él. En el momento ciertamente quería alejarse de él, pero ahora…

¿Oishi no debería estar más molesto con Eiji? ¿No lo había disculpado muy fácil para ser alguien que conocía de hace una hora? ¿Y por qué le estaba siguiendo el juego? Debería solamente irse a su casa y sufrir un poco la perdida de Tezuka en vez de esto.

Hasta donde él sabía Eiji podría estar mintiendo sobre todo lo que le había dicho. No tenía ninguna prueba para saber si en verdad era un actor, o si su familia era dueña de aquel restaurante. ¿No debería ser un poco más precavido? Bueno, en parte pensaba que si el joven tuviera malas intenciones ya habría hecho algo. Pero, aún así, ¿No debería…

-28, 29, 30.- Terminó de contar automáticamente. Lentamente se separó del árbol y vio a su alrededor. Ahora que había pensado un poco más las cosas estaba considerando con seriedad solo marcharse. No pudo. La sola idea de que Eiji estuviera escondido en algún lugar, quizás emocionado por ser encontrado, hacía que fuera muy difícil solo irse como si nada. El pelirrojo de seguro exigiría una explicación y quedaría herido por esto.

Soltó un suspiro. Segundos después vio como una hoja caía del árbol del cual estaba contando. La vio unos segundos, para después curiosamente subir su vista hacia las ramas del árbol. Encontró en uno de los troncos al joven pelirrojo quien frunció el ceño al ser descubierto tan fácil.

Oishi rió. Una mirada a ese rostro y cualquier deseo de irse desapareció.

-Te encontré.- Dijo mirándolo desde abajo. Vio como el joven daba un puchero.

-Tienes que atraparme.- Dijo como si fuera obvio, aunque era evidente que lo acababa de inventar. Rodó los ojos.

-No seas tan mal perdedor.- Dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura como si estuviera regañando a un niño de cuatro años.

-¡Nya! ¡Oishi tiene que atraparme o no gana!- Dijo sacándole la lengua. Rió al verlo hacer esto. Dio un resoplo. Supuso que no tenía otra opción. Bajó la vista y comenzó a examinar el árbol, intentando ver una forma de subir. Finalmente encontró una rama de la cual sujetarse.

Con mucho esfuerzo subió en esta. Sus pies comenzaron a temblar un poco y pudo escuchar como el pelirrojo soltaba una pequeña risita. Frunció el ceño y decididamente continuó escalando. Unos minutos después finalmente llegó a una rama al lado del joven.

-¿Cómo escalaste esto en treinta segundos?- Preguntó sujetándose y haciendo lo mejor por no mirar abajo. El chico se llevó una mano al mentón, meditándolo.

-Bueno, para empezar hago deporte…cosa que obviamente no haces.- Dijo viéndolo interesado. Soltó un gruñido.

-Solía jugar tenis cuando estaba en secundaria.

-¿En serio?- Asintió concentrándose en él. -¡Yo también!- El joven le dio un signo de victoria. Después rodó los ojos recordando algo más. –Bueno, solo duré unos dos meses y cambié a otra cosa…supongo que no mantuvo mi atención por mucho tiempo.

Oishi colocó un pie en la rama del pelirrojo, rogando porque no se rompiera.

-Sí, yo tampoco estuve mucho tiempo…quería ser jugador de dobles, pero no pude encontrar una pareja…por lo menos no una con quien hiciéramos una buena combinación.- El médico puso su otro pie y se quedó quieto un segundo, como si la rama se fuera a romper y ambos fueran a caer al suelo. Se alivió al ver que nada de esto pasó.

Alzó la vista y encontró a un pelirrojo sonriente frente a él. Se acercó y colocó sus manos en su cintura.

-Te atrapé.- Dijo victorioso. El joven le dio una profunda mirada. Tragó saliva.

-Sí…- Dijo sin más. Se extrañó un poco ante esa actitud. Se paralizó en cuanto, sin previo aviso, el ojí-azul pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Sabía que minutos antes también se habían estado abrazando, pero ahora se sentía diferente, se sentía como se había sentido cuando pensó en besarlo.

Y ahora se miraban a los ojos. Eiji se había acercado un poco más hasta rozar narices, pero no había hecho ningún movimiento desde entonces. Quizás esperaba que Oishi hiciera algo. Quizás podría besarlo. ¿Por qué no? Kikumaru parecía dispuesto y…él tampoco tenía ningún problema con besar a la persona más atractiva que había visto en su vida.

Pero antes de seguir haciendo una lista de porque debería besarlo, Eiji se separó.

-Oishi, tengo hambre.- Dijo en voz de niño consentido. Parpadeó sorprendido. Con esta ya iban dos veces en que el chico rompía el momento. Suspiró aliviado. Definitivamente era mejor si no se besaban. Oishi de verdad no quería besar a alguien solo por tener contacto íntimo. Quería hacerlo porque se sentía atraído emocionalmente hacia esa persona. Se regañó a sí mismo por siquiera considerarlo.

Dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Creía que acababas de salir de una cena con tus padres.- El pelirrojo alejó su mirada.

-Sí…pero me fui antes de que llegara la comida.- Oishi se sorprendió. ¿Eso quería decir…

-¿Dejaste a tus padres plantados?- Frunció el ceño preocupado. -¿Por qué?- El chico miró hacia abajo.

-Ya te dije que fue una reunión estresante, no dejaban de molestarme, y…

-No puedes solo irte cuando la situación se ponga mal.- Eiji alzó sus ojos azules y rodó los ojos.

-Mira quién habla.- Dijo a manera de reproche. Oishi se sintió terrible al recordarlo. Pero se sintió peor al ser Kikumaru el que se lo echara en cara. Apartó sus manos de su cintura y bajó la mirada avergonzado. No pasó ni un segundo cuando Eiji, inquieto, lo abrazó con fuerza. –Oishi, lo siento, no quise decir eso…disculpa, soy un idiota que no piensa…- Escuchó cómo le murmuraba al oído. Se sorprendió un poco con el repentino arrepentimiento. El joven debió haber notado que el comentario en verdad le había molestado.

-No importa, Eiji.- Dijo quitándole importancia. El pelirrojo apretó su abrazo, ante lo cual solo pudo regresar sus manos a su cintura para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

-Sí importa…lo siento.- Se sonrojó. Esto era muy considerado de su parte. Cerró los ojos, encantado por el momento. Olfateó un poco el cabello rojo del chico, el cual le recordó al olor del primer día de primavera. –Hoi, Oishi…- Abrió los ojos avergonzado por lo que había estado haciendo y se alejó un poco para verlo a los ojos. El joven tenía una sonrisa en su boca. –No peleemos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí…- Dijo sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-Quiero decir…mientras estemos juntos…no peleemos…nunca.- Oh. Eso era una propuesta difícil de cumplir. Eiji lo vio esperanzado colocando una mano en su mejilla. –Solo quiero disfrutar de estar contigo, ¿Por qué arruinarlo discutiendo por cosas que no importan?- Casi podía sentir el humo saliendo de sus oídos al escuchar eso. _¿Solo quiero disfrutar de estar contigo?_ Sabía exactamente como sonaba eso.

Tartamudeó.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió finalmente. No quería adentrarse a discutir lo que había dicho. El actor le dio una sonrisa que hizo que su piel se erizara.

-Perfecto.- Y se acercó para darle otro beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír. Sintió verdadera alegría recorrer su cuerpo, aun que no sabía porque. De la emoción que lo recorrió su cuerpo tambaleó. Y ya que estaban parados en una rama de un árbol bastante delicada, este pequeño tambaleo hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Oishi, al ver que estaban cayendo, se había apresurado a tomar al joven de la cintura y acercarlo a su cuerpo, de forma que su cabeza quedara escondida en su pecho. También se aseguró de amortiguar la caída.

Dio un grito en cuanto su espalda cayó fuerte contra el suelo.

-¡Oishi!- Eiji se separó de su cuerpo y lo vio desde arriba completamente preocupado. A pesar de su dolor, el joven intentó darle una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. No sirvió. El pelirrojo se separó para quitar su peso de encima y se acercó, para intentar ayudarlo.

-Aguarda.- El ojí-azul se detuvo en cuanto lo pidió. Oishi sabía que en este tipo de situaciones era mejor que un inexperto no lo tocara. En vez, él mismo comenzó a analizar su estado. Vio la rama de la que se habían caído y al ver la altura notó que en verdad no había sido mucha. El problema había sido que había caído de espaldas y con Kikumaru encima, así que consideró que tal vez algún hueso se hubiera roto.

Subió una de sus manos y comenzó a tocar su torso pacientemente, esperando encontrar quizás alguna señal de fractura. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que su acompañante lo veía con interés y preocupación. Después de un minuto, comenzó a levantar su torso. Todo parecía estar bien.

Intercambió miradas con el joven actor, quien estaba sentado a su lado, y le dio una sonrisa. Eiji todavía mantenía su ceño fruncido en preocupación.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo alzando una mano y acariciando su cabello rojo sin pensarlo. Se veía tan vulnerable en ese momento que no había podido evitarlo.

-¿Seguro? ¡Deberíamos ir a un médico!- Rió al ver la exclamación preocupada del chico.

-Estoy estudiando medicina, ¿Recuerdas?- Eiji pareció más preocupado.

-¡Oishi! ¡Todavía estás estudiando! ¡Tenemos que ir con un doctor rápido!- Sonrió encantado.

-Tranquilo, ya revisé todo, estoy bien, de verdad.- Dijo colocando su otra mano en el hombro del joven. -¿Tú estás bien?- Dijo mientras, sin permiso, comenzaba a hacerle una inspección. Eiji soltó una risa en cuanto colocó sus manos en su torso para revisar que estuviera bien. Lo miró sorprendido. El joven se sonrojó.

-Soy cosquilloso.- Sonrió y siguió revisándolo. –Estoy bien, Oishi…gracias a ti no me pasó nada.- Subió la vista tímidamente, ahora un poco nervioso. Tragó saliva al encontrar esa mirada. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente. –Gracias, Oishi.

Era una gratitud honesta. Sintió que Eiji de verdad lo sentía, y de verdad no sabía que otra cosa decir. Bajó su mirada y terminó su revisión, encontrando que en efecto estaba perfecto. Alejó sus manos y las dejó descansar sobre sus propias rodillas, mirándolas con interés.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Lo miró y parpadeó ante la pregunta del chico, quien, podía ver, la había hecho por genuina curiosidad.

Se encogió de hombros. Probablemente su primer impulso había sido proteger a Eiji porque era un médico, y los médicos debían poner la vida humana antes que todo. O tal vez…solo no quería que nada malo le pasara a Eiji, solo por ser Eiji.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer.- Dijo sinceramente al no encontrar una buena respuesta para decir en voz alta. El chico lo miró interesado y después dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias… nadie había hecho algo así por mi.- Se sonrojó y alejó su vista avergonzado. –Hoi, aunque en realidad no era necesario, Oishi.- Lo miró con una ceja alzada. –Pude haber terminado de pie en esa caída.- Arqueó la cabeza sin entender.

-¿Cómo un gato?- El joven asintió y se puso de pie. Oishi lo miró desde abajo y vio como, sin previo aviso, Eiji daba una pequeña acrobacia. Dio un sonido de admiración, ante lo cual el chico le dio un signo de victoria. No pudo evitar dar un pequeño aplauso y colocándose de pie se acercó a él.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Dijo mirándolo asombrado. Kikumaru rodó los ojos como si intentara quitarle importancia, cuando era evidente que le agradaba el halago. -¿Cómo…

-Hice gimnasia cuando era joven, uno de mis primeros pasatiempos.- Oishi asintió todavía con la boca abierta. Había sido increíble verlo hacer esa pirueta como si nada. Una cosa era hacerlo de joven, ahora, ya debía ser más difícil. Debía tener huesos muy flexibles. Quería preguntar más, pero Eiji subió sus brazos y sostuvo su cabeza con ellos, mirándolo con un puchero. –Oishi, de verdad tengo hambre, ¿Podemos ir a comer algo?- Asintió obedientemente.

Recordó que habían estado hablando de eso en primer lugar. Se giró con intención de regresar a su automóvil, cuando sintió como el pelirrojo lo tomaba de la mano y lo volteaba, haciendo que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-Oishi…gracias por lo de antes.- E imprevistamente, el joven colocó sus labios sobre los suyos. Su corazón se volvió loco y abrió los ojos como platos. Pero tan rápido como había iniciado, terminó. Se quedó mudo. Eiji se acercó a su oído. –Te debo una.

Después el joven se retiró y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto. Oishi no podía moverse.

Se habían besado. Podía haber durado menos de dos segundos, pero había pasado. Eso estaba mal. Debió haberlo detenido. No era que pudiera hacer algo, pasó muy rápido y Eiji ni siquiera mostró intenciones de besarlo cuando lo hizo. No lo había visto venir.

Se preguntó si, en caso de haberlo presentido, lo habría detenido. Sabía que esa noche durante varias ocasiones se habían quedado parados muy cerca, y Oishi había pensado seriamente en besarlo. Pero sabía que jamás lo haría. Oishi simplemente no iba por ahí besando extraños. Sin importar lo perfectos que fueran.

Intentó calmarse. Eiji le había dado ese beso justo después de darle las gracias por haberlo salvado. Quizás eso era todo. Tal vez así era la forma en que el chico mostraba su gratitud hacia otros. Después de todo, un contacto de labios de dos segundos no podía contar como un beso… ¿Cierto?

-¡Oishi! ¡Vamos!- Salió de sus pensamientos y dio un salto de sorpresa. Se volteó y encontró al pelirrojo sentado en el asiento de co-piloto de su auto, esperándolo con los brazos cruzados.

Se sonrojó y corrió hasta regresar con él.

Una vez sentado frente al volante, Oishi buscó sus llaves en sus bolsillos. Se preocupó un momento al no encontrarlas.

-Aquí tienes.- Parpadeó sorprendido cuando Eiji le pasó sus llaves. Lo vio con la boca abierta. El joven soltó una risa. –Nya, Oishi es muy distraído, se te cayeron cuando caímos del árbol.

Soltó un suspiro y tomó las llaves.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó comenzando a arrancar el carro. Eiji pareció meditarlo.

-¿Dónde comes normalmente?- Sonrió un poco.

-En la cafetería de la universidad.- Vio por la comisura del ojo como el pelirrojo lo veía sorprendido.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Eres tan amante del estudio?- Dio una sonrisa. No le molestaba el comentario para nada.

-Sí…bastante…me gusta estudiar.- Lo dijo sin importarle lo que otra persona de su edad pensara de él. Eiji rió. Reconoció que no era una risa de burla, sino de felicidad.

-Nya, que refrescante…un joven al que le gusta estudiar.- Vio como la mano del joven se colocaba sobre la suya, la que sostenía la palanca de cambios. Tragó saliva nervioso, disfrutando el contacto. –Es admirable.

-Para nada, solo me gusta lo que estudio… a veces también me canso.- Dijo haciendo lo mejor por sonar normal. No quería espantar al pelirrojo.

-Y cuando te cansas, ¿Dónde comes?- Dio una risa ante la insistencia del chico.

-De acuerdo, ya sé a dónde iremos.- El joven dio una pequeña celebración.

Mientras tomaban una nueva calle, Oishi decidió que quería saber un poco más sobre Eiji. Así que le preguntó sobre sus pasatiempos. No le tomó mucho tiempo comprender que eran muy diferentes. Eiji disfrutaba de la música pop, los deportes, las revistas de entretenimiento, películas de ficción, videojuegos, bailar, y en general cualquier actividad que garantizara diversión. Después el pelirrojo le había preguntado sobre sus gustos, y él había respondido cosas distintas. Oishi prefería la música clásica y aunque tenía un amor saludable por los deportes, no tenía mucho tiempo para practicarlos. Prefería estudiar, y cuando no lo hacía leía sobre cultura general o libros clásicos. En cuanto a salidas con amigos, Oishi prefería actividades simples, como ir a comer a un restaurante o ir al cine. Aunque era tan claro como el agua lo diferentes que eran, Eiji pareció no notarlo. Y a Oishi sinceramente no le importaba. Por el contrario, le agradaba.

-Hoi, imagino que Oishi habrá leído obras clásicas de teatro.- Asintió, todavía concentrándose en la carretera. -¿Cuáles?

-Romeo y Julieta.- Eiji soltó un bufido.

-Eso es muy clásico.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Romeo y Julieta?

-Nada, solo que…nya, todo el mundo lo ha leído.- Soltó una risa. Quería contradecirlo, pero ya que habían prometido no pelear cuando estuvieran juntos, decidió solo dejarlo. –Además, eso en realidad no es amor, ¿Se conocieron por cuanto? ¿Tres días?- Tenía que admitir que en parte tenía razón.

-Aún así, me gusta.- Dijo decididamente, ante lo cual Eiji le sonrió. -¿Alguna vez has interpretado esa obra?- El pelirrojo asintió.

-Como un millón de veces.

-¿Romeo?

-A veces, otras veces Mercurio.

-¿Te gustó?- Vio como el joven daba un gruñido.

-No me molestó…prefiero interpretar otro tipo de personajes.

-¿Cómo cual?- Mientras preguntaba revisó las direcciones de la calle. Sonrió al ubicarse. Estaban cerca.

-Nya, tan repentinamente no sabría decir…supongo que personajes más felices.- Le dio una sonrisa. Por supuesto que debía gustarle eso. El joven era tan feliz él mismo que debía ser insoportable fingir no serlo.

Detuvo el auto.

-Llegamos.- Dijo frenando enfrente de un pequeño restaurante de sushi. Eiji lo miró curioso. -¿No te gusta?- Preguntó preocupado. El pelirrojo lo vio y le sonrió.

-Me encanta, creo que he venido aquí antes.- Oishi se tranquilizó. Se quitó su cinturón y bajó del automóvil. En seguida se dirigió a la puerta de Eiji y la abrió por él. El joven lo miró con una ceja alzada en cuanto hizo esto, ante lo cual se sonrojó.

¿Por qué rayos le abría la puerta?

-Gracias.- Escuchó como el otro respondía bajando del vehículo, todavía un tanto extrañado. Una vez se puso en pie frente a él le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó al otro hasta ubicar sus labios al lado de su oído. Su cuerpo se estremeció. –Pude haberlo hecho yo solito… ¿O solo querías que te diera las gracias otra vez?- Oishi casi se desmayó cuando escuchó eso. Comenzó a tartamudear, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, el pelirrojo ya estaba entrando en el local.

Pegó su frente varias veces contra la puerta del auto que todavía mantenía abierta. Eso había sido tan patético. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho. Y ahora Eiji pensaría que había esperado otro agradecimiento, es decir, otro beso. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado.

* * *

><p>Hola! Si, finalmente un beso! o algo así... jejeje, considero muy gracioso haber hecho que Eiji dijera que Romeo y Julieta no podía ser amor porque solo se conocieron por tres días, cuando él y Oishi solo se conocen de unas cuantas horas y ya están sintiendo cosas por el otro! jejeje... en fin...<p>

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, no olviden dejarme su opinion! bye!


	5. Capitulo 5

PoT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Quizás la persona de la que deberías enamorarte acaba de llegar**

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Finalmente cerró la puerta del carro y entró al pequeño restaurante.

Encontró a Eiji con una sonrisa esperándolo sentado en una mesa del fondo.

-Hola.- Dijo tomando asiento frente a él.

-Tiempo sin vernos.- Rodó los ojos sin evitar sonreír ante ese comentario. El joven soltó una adorable risa. –Hoi, como te demoraste mucho ordené una entrada para los dos, ¿De acuerdo?- Asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo notar que varias cabezas habían volteado a mirar al despampanante pelirrojo. Tanto mujeres como hombres. Ni siquiera disimulaban sus miradas. Bajó la vista un poco inquieto. Entendía que ocurriera esto. Si él mismo también fuera por la calle y viera a Eiji caminar no podría evitar quedarse mirándolo.

-¿De dónde conoces este lugar?- Eiji parecía decidido a actuar como si nada, así que decidió seguirle el juego. Abrió la boca.

-¡Oishi-san!- Saltó un poco ante la interrupción. Se volteó y encontró al dueño del negocio. Se paró de su asiento y le dio una reverencia a aquel hombre.

-Kawamura-san, un placer verlo otra vez.- El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Siempre tan cordial, Oishi-san.- Le dio una sonrisa amable. El hombre se fijó en su acompañante. -¿Y a quien tenemos aquí?... ¿Otro compañero de la universidad?- Eiji se sorprendió un poco al ver que se refería a él.

-¿Yo? No…

-Él es Kikumaru Eiji, un amigo.- Intervino rápidamente. Intercambió miradas con esos ojos azules y vio como el joven le sonreía. Vio como el otro, no muy seguro, también se ponía de pie y daba una reverencia un tanto forzada.

-Mucho gusto.- Kawamura-san volvió a soltar una risa.

-¡No es necesaria tanta cordialidad! Oishi lo hace todo el tiempo no importa cuántas veces se lo diga, pero tú puedes estar tranquilo.- Kikumaru se calmó un poco y volvió a tomar asiento relajándose. -¿No te había visto antes?- Eiji se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que he estado aquí una o dos veces.- Explicó el joven. Para Oishi era evidente que una vez de ver al pelirrojo era suficiente como para recordarlo en el futuro.

El hombre regresó su vista hacia el pelinegro.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenían una reunión un tanto elegante con Fuji-san o algo así?- Abrió la boca. Se puso pálido en cuanto lo recordó. -¿Oishi-san?- Intentó controlarse y dejó todos sus pensamientos a un lado.

-Sí…tengo entendido que era una reunión con unos amigos…ya debe estar comenzando.- Kawamura-san asintió.

-Sí, llamé a Takashi hace unos minutos y estaba a punto de irse.- Asintió. El hombre pareció meditarlo. –Entonces… ¿Por qué no fuiste?- Se quedó sin habla.

-¡Hoi Hoi! Eso fue mi culpa, quería aprovechar y estar un rato con Oishi, y como no conozco bien a sus otros amigos, decidimos hacer otra cosa.- Volteó a mirar al pelirrojo y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento. Casi pudo escuchar un _no fue nada_ como respuesta.

Kawamura-san no insistió más en el asunto. En vez pidió sus órdenes, ante lo cual Oishi pidió algo ligero, mientras Eiji ordenó uno de los platos más grandes. Se retiró para regresar segundos después con la entrada que Kikumaru había ordenado de antes.

-¿Seguro que vas a poder comer tanto?- Preguntó mientras comenzaban a comer del plato.

-Por supuesto, tengo el estomago vacío.- Rió y vio esos ojos juguetones. Eiji masticó y después tragó. Aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar. –Nya, entonces, imagino que Takashi debe ser Taka-san, tu compañero de apartamento.

-Imaginas bien.- Dijo mientras seguía comiendo y se concentraba en no romper el contacto visual.

-Entonces, Kawamura-san debe el padre de Taka-san.- Asintió nuevamente.

-Deberías ser detective antes que actor.- Eiji rodó los ojos.

-Y la reunión de la cual hablaba debía ser… ¿La cena que estabas teniendo?- Desconectó sus ojos y asintió.

-Sí…al principio éramos solo nosotros tres, pero más tarde iban a comenzar a llegar amigos…Taka-san conoció a Tezuka y Fuji por mi y desde entonces se volvieron cercanos.

Hubo un momento de silencio seguido por un suspiro de parte de Eiji. Supuso que debía estar un poco frustrado porque todavía no le contaba sobre lo que había pasado en esa cena ni los motivos de su tristeza. Sinceramente no quería hablar del asunto, mucho menos con Kikumaru. Con el chico había logrado dejar a un lado sus problemas. No había pensando en eso para nada desde que estaba con él, y si lo recordaba, Eiji lo hacía desaparecer fácil. Quería que hiciera lo mismo en ese caso.

El pelirrojo pareció escuchar su petición.

-Ya sé qué papel me gusta actuar.- Subió los ojos y lo vio con interés. –Puck, de Sueño de una noche de verano, ¿Lo conoces?

-He escuchado de él…pero no sé de qué se trata.- Eiji sonrió, encantado.

-Nya, básicamente es una obra en donde todo el mundo, por error, termina enamorándose de quien no debe, dejando a un lado a las personas que de verdad quieren.- Oishi alzó una ceja. –Por una posión magica.- Sonrió un poco.

Enamorarse de la persona equivocada…podía identificarse con eso. Quizás…la verdadera persona de la que debía enamorarse todavía no había aparecido. Miró al hermoso pelirrojo. O quizás…la persona de la que debía enamorarse acababa de aparecer.

-Aquí tienen, muchachos.- Sacudió su cabeza y dejó a un lado esos pensamientos. ¿De qué rayos hablaba? ¿Eiji y él? ¡Eso no iba a pasar ni en mil años! Además…estaba en una situación muy vulnerable por lo de Tezuka…definitivamente ahora no era el momento de estar pensando en eso.

Ambos agradecieron y Kawamura-san volvió a retirarse. Miró el enorme plato de Eiji y sonrió rodando los ojos.

-No vas a poder con eso.- El joven le sacó la lengua.

-Solo observa.- Dijo comenzando a comer. Decidió continuar la conversación.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo viniste aquí?- Eiji lo meditó.

-No lo sé, creo que alguna vez con amigos de la universidad, o algo así.- Kikumaru pareció recordar algo y rió. –Nya, Oishi, recuerdo que uno de los cocineros era muy extraño…mientras cocinaba gritaba cosas como _¡Burning!_… ¡Fue tan gracioso!- Eiji comenzó a reír tanto que tuvo que sujetar su estómago. Oishi sonrió.

-Sí, ese es Taka-san.- El pelirrojo detuvo su risa y se quedó con la boca abierta. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Yo…lo siento…no sabía que…- Y continuó otro silencio. Después de intercambiar unas miradas, ambos sin controlarse soltaron una enorme carcajada.

Todo el restaurante volteó a mirarlos, lo cual solo les dio más risa, pero hicieron todo en su poder para no reírse. Oishi cubrió su rostro con sus manos y Eiji colocó su cara contra la mesa, pero ambos todavía seguían riéndose.

Después de unos minutos ambos se calmaron y dejaron de ser el centro de atención. Tímidamente se miraron a los ojos sonrojados y con sonrisas en los labios. Oishi no recordaba haberse reído así…nunca.

-Nya, lo siento, Oishi.- Negó con su cabeza, haciéndole saber que no había problema, y continuó comiendo su cena. Encontró que a pesar de todo tenía un poco de hambre. –Háblame más de ti.

Lo miró sorprendido.

-¿De qué quieres que te hable?- Eiji se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa… qué hiciste ayer, por ejemplo.- Oishi lo pensó. Comenzó a explicar como el día anterior había tenido un examen difícil para el cual había estado estudiando toda la semana. Después del examen había continuado al laboratorio a otra clase, y finalmente había terminado el día saliendo a comer con unos amigos de la universidad para celebrar el final de exámenes.

-Pero apuesto que tu día fue más interesante que eso.- Dijo terminando su plato y viendo como Eiji iba por la mitad del suyo. El joven lo pensó.

-No…no tuve ningún examen.- Eso lo hizo sonreír. –Nya, no pasó nada interesante, tuve clases y por la noche tuve una obra.- Eiji recordó más. –Hoi, la protagonista olvidó unas líneas así que tuve que improvisar para ayudarla a recordar.- Asintió. –Y al final de la noche se me acercó el director y me dijo que un colega suyo iba a montar una obra más importante y que me había conseguido una audición.

-Eso suena magnifico.- Kikumaru asintió feliz.

-Sí…mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Mañana es mi audición.- Oishi lo vio con la boca abierta. Se alarmó.

-¿No deberías estar estudiando?- Eiji alzó una ceja. -¿Está bien que estés aquí?- El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Si…estudié el dialogo esta mañana…solo tengo que revisarlo un poco mañana y estaré bien…no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro?- El joven acercó una mano hasta posarla encima de la suya y le dio una sonrisa.

-Seguro.- Se sonrojó. No tenía idea de porque. Era solo que…Eiji lo hacía sentir…diferente. –Oishi, dijiste que tenías una cita a ciegas, ¿Cierto?- El estudiante de medicina asintió rápidamente. –Quiere decir que no estás en una relación, ¿Cierto?- Nuevamente asintió. Kikumaru sonrió. –Bien.

Se extrañó. ¿_Bien_? ¿Qué había sido…

-Hoi, ¡Terminé!- Abrió sus ojos asombrado al ver el plato completamente vacío.

-¿A qué horas comiste todo eso?

-Mientras hablábamos.- No podía creerlo. –Nya, estoy repleto.

-Es solo normal.- Dijo todavía sin aceptarlo. Desconfiadamente revisó debajo de la mesa, esperando encontrar alguna prueba de que Eiji había hecho trampa. No encontró nada.

-¿Nos vamos?- Lo vio todavía incrédulo y asintió. Iba a averiguar cómo rayos había hecho eso.

Ambos se pararon (nuevamente, varias personas voltearon a ver al pelirrojo) y pagaron su cuenta. Había intentado pagar todo él mismo, pero Eiji no lo había permitido diciendo que debían pagar entre los dos y que si hubiera sabido que Oishi le iba a comprar su comida jamás habría ordenado un plato tan caro. Salieron del local.

-Me hubieras dejado pagar tu cena, yo te traje aquí.- Dijo subiendo al auto. Eiji lo siguió.

-Yo fui el que te dijo que viniéramos…nunca esperé que pagaras por mi.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no habría tenido ningún problema.- Dijo poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

-Yo sí… además, el que trabaja soy yo, yo debería haber pagado tu cena, no al revés.- Oishi rodó los ojos.

-No te iba a hacer pagar, dijiste que a veces no te pagaban tanto.

-¡A veces! ¡No siempre!- Eiji gruñó como un niño pequeño.

-Eiji, estás exagerando, ¿Cuál es el problema? Quería pagar por ti, ¿Es tan terrible?- Dijo deteniéndose en un semáforo rojo. Volteó a mirar al chico quien tenía un puchero en el rostro.

-No…- Soltó un suspiro.

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que no peleáramos mientras estuviéramos juntos.- Dijo acercando una mano al cabello rojo, acariciándolo. Kikumaru entornó los ojos.

-Cierto…- Vio como cerraba los ojos y se calmaba un poco. –Lo siento, tienes razón, no peleemos.- Sonrió feliz de escuchar eso. Eiji lo miró un poco inseguro. –Y no hay nada de malo en que pagues por mi…solo que…

-¿Solo qué?- Intentó animarlo a continuar al ver que se quedaba callado. Kikumaru tomó aire y lo botó.

-No quería que pensarás que…tenías que hacerlo.- Por algún motivo Eiji se sonrojó. Se extrañó.

-Lo siento, no entiendo bien…- Eiji lo vio un momento, como intentando comprobar que efectivamente no sabía de que le hablaba.

-Oishiii… ya sabes, no es como si me debas algo.- Parpadeó sorprendido. Bajó la mirada.

-Pero si te debo…bastante.- El pelirrojo lo vio a los ojos y abrió la boca como si lo fuera a discutir. –No, Eiji, en serio…sin ti…este día habría sido…espantoso.- Acarició un poco más ese precioso cabello escarlata. Dio una triste sonrisa. –Te debo más de lo que te imaginas.- Su mano bajó de su cabello hasta su mejilla, la cual se sentía cálida debajo de su piel.

Se miraron unos segundos, ambos ligeramente ruborizados.

-¿Estás en una relación, Eiji?- Preguntó.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo alejando su mano y volviéndola a poner sobre el volante. Todo su rostro se coloró. Esto era terrible. Había tocado a Eiji de esa forma, y para colmo había hecho esa pregunta justo en ese momento. El pelirrojo pensaría que sus motivos para preguntar eran otros. –Yo…solo recordé que me lo preguntaste antes y quería devolverte la pregunta, pero no tuve tiempo y…- Se calló al ser interrumpido por un suave dedo sobre sus labios. Vio a Kikumaru viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-No…no tengo nada con nadie…por ahora.- Algo dentro de sí comenzó a moverse. Eiji…lo estaba viendo…como se mira a alguien que te gusta.

Tembló ligeramente al sentir como el pelirrojo separaba su dedo de sus labios. Había estado tentado a besar toda su mano. Y ahora, mirándolo de frente, estaba tentado a besarlo. Un beso de verdad, no ese mínimo contacto que habían tenido antes.

-Oishi, ¿A dónde vamos?- Lo vio todavía hipnotizado por él.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó intentando concentrarse un momento. Eiji le dio una sonrisa juguetona. Vio como lentamente se acercaba hasta colocarse al lado de su oído.

-A donde quieras llevarme.- Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. De repente esa frase sonaba como una descarada propuesta indecente. Propuesta que moría por aceptar. El pelirrojo se alejó un poco y acercó su rostro al suyo. Deseó que se besaran otra vez. Podía ver que el chico quería lo mismo. –Llévame a tu departamento, Oishi.

El semáforo cambió a verde y Oishi arrancó de inmediato. Sabía que estaba conduciendo mucho más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes.

Kikumaru había vuelvo a sentarse y solo se concentraba en mirar por la ventana todo lo que fuera pasando. A pesar de eso, su mano estaba sobre la suya en todo momento.

Oishi jamás había sentido un recorrido más largo que ese. Sin embargo, cuando vio el reloj notó que de hecho solo le había tomado diez minutos llegar. Parqueó el auto y se bajó, en seguida le abrió la puerta a Eiji.

Se regañó a sí mismo por volver a hacer eso. Eiji solo le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

Tomó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento. Entraron al edificio, donde el pelirrojo había hecho un comentario sobre que era un edificio bastante agradable, y después habían subido al elevador. Una vez allí, el joven se había acercado y había dejado descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Su corazón se había vuelto loco, y de seguro el actor lo había sentido pues había soltado una risita después de eso.

Llegaron al quinto piso y con una mano temblorosa, buscó las llaves de la puerta. Cayó en pánico cuando no las encontró.

-Toma.- Vio como nuevamente Eiji le pasaba su llavero con las llaves de su hogar. Lo vio con una ceja alzada.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que te gustaría devolverme?- Preguntó tomando las llaves. Vio como Kikumaru seriamente lo meditaba.

-No.- Dijo bastante serio. Rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Hizo que Eiji pasara antes que él y lo siguió.

Cerró la puerta.

-Nya, Oishi, ¡Qué increíble!- Eiji soltó su mano y dio un pequeño recorrido por su hogar con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. El joven volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. -¡Es enorme!- Quiso quitarle importancia comentando que dos personas vivían allí, pero después recordó que el pelirrojo vivía con cuatro personas.

-¿Quieres…- Encontró que su voz temblaba. Tosió un poco. -¿Quieres…sentarte?- El joven dio una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa y asintió. Vio como lentamente tomaba asiento en el sofá.

Oishi se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a esa persona tan perfecta sentada como si nada en su casa.

-¿Oishi no se va a sentar?- Salió de sus pensamientos y notó que efectivamente estaba de pie, todavía a unos pasos de la puerta. Tragó saliva y vio como Eiji señalaba un puesto a su lado. Un ataque de pánico lo invadió.

-¡¿Quieres algo de tomar?- El pelirrojo soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. –Bien…ya regreso.- Dijo huyendo a la cocina.

Una vez allí comenzó a hiperventilar.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¡Había traído a un extraño a su casa! ¡Y lo peor! ¡Lo había traído para…Oishi sabía exactamente para qué. Esto estaba mal. Tenía que pedirle que se fuera. No podía solo…No podía. Oishi no hacía estas cosas. Jamás. Por más dispuesto que Eiji luciera esto no estaba bien.

Se recordó a sí mismo lo que sentía por Tezuka. Se dijo a sí mismo que era normal que quisiera estar así con alguien justo después de que le partieran el corazón, pero eso sería aprovecharse de alguien. Oishi no quería hacer ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos a Eiji…incluso si una pequeña parte dentro de sí le decía que esto no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Tezuka. ¡Por supuesto que tenía que ver! ¡Había estado enamorado de él durante años! ¡Kikumaru no podía solo llegar y hacerlo olvidarlo!

No. Definitivamente todos sus pensamientos sobre el pelirrojo eran a causa de sufrir una decepción amorosa. Nada más. Eiji era un muy buen chico, no se merecía ser tratado así.

Tenía que salir y explicarle todo lo que había pasado con Tezuka. Así, Eiji entendería… ¿Cierto? Quizás lo odiaría… quizás no. Fuera como fuera, tenía que decirle.

Tomó un vaso de agua y bebió de él rápidamente. Después regresó a la sala.

Por un momento olvidó hasta su nombre cuando lo volvió a ver allí, tan perfecto como lo había visto la primera vez.

El joven nuevamente le indicó el asiento a su lado. Asintió y lentamente, casi como un ratón escurridizo, tomó asiento a su lado.

Se aclaró la garganta. Pero no dijo nada. Eiji había puesto una mano en su cabello y lo estaba acariciando suavemente. Eso lo desconcentró.

-¿Tu compañero?

-En la reunión de Fuji.- Dijo cerrando sus ojos un poco. Se sentía tan bien. Se quedó sin aire cuando Eiji se acercó a su oído.

-Quiere decir que tenemos el lugar solo para nosotros.- Y plantó un beso justo al lado de su oído. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer, tanto por el beso y por lo que había dicho.

El lugar solo para los dos… donde podrían hacer… de todo.

Sacudió su cabeza y abrió los ojos, alejándose del toque de Eiji por un momento. Juró haber visto que el otro hacía un puchero. Tosió. Intentó buscar un tema de conversación… ¡Cualquiera!

-¿Te gustan los peces?- Quiso poner su cabeza contra una almohada y ahogarse. De todo lo que podía haber dicho, tenía que hablar sobre peces, el tema más interesante del mundo.

-Sí, me encantan los animales.- Lo vio, sorprendido de que contestara. Se concentró y dio una sonrisa sincera.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó un tanto contento. Eiji rió y asintió.

-Hoi, los peces son muy graciosos, una vez entrené a toda una pecera para que siguiera mi dedo.- Rió un poco más.

-Yo tengo una pecera.- Dijo señalando su habitación. El pelirrojo se emocionó.

-¡¿En serio?- Dijo parándose y casi saltando como un niño pequeño. -¡Nya, Oishi! ¡¿Puedo verla?- Solo asintió un tanto feliz de ver el estado de entusiasmo del pelirrojo. Vio como el joven salió corriendo al cuarto de inmediato.

Rió un poco y lo siguió. En cuanto estuvo en la puerta de su habitación se congeló.

Kikumaru ahora estaba en su habitación. Donde había una cama. Donde…

¡Se suponía que debía mantenerlo lejos de la cama! ¡Ahora había hecho exactamente lo opuesto! Pensó seriamente abrir la ventana y saltar por ella. Intentó calmarse. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo porque estarían en el cuarto no tenía que pasar nada. Podían solo estar allí, ver los peces y regresar. Sí, eso haría.

* * *

><p>Hola! Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo... creo que todos pueden presentir como va a terminar esta noche... en fin; agradeceria mucho ver la opinion de quien haya leido esto, así que no duden en dejar review! (de verdad, no es tan dificil).<p> 


	6. Capitulo 6

PoT no me pertenece.

ADVERTENCIA: En este capitulo sube el rating!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

**La mejor forma de terminar un día**

Entró a su habitación y encontró al pelirrojo viendo la pecera con emoción. Sonrió pensando que era adorable. Eiji lo volteó a ver.

-¿Tienen nombres?- Asintió y se acercó para pararse a su lado y ver la pecera. Comenzó a indicarle el nombre de cada uno, cuál era su favorito y cuál no tanto. Oishi jamás había tenido esta conversación con nadie, y estuvo bastante satisfecho de que Kikumaru se mostrara realmente interesado…o…

-Lo siento, ¿Te estoy aburriendo?- Preguntó pensando que Eiji no decía nada por simple educación. El ojí-azul alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- El chico se veía realmente confundido.

-Sé que no es la historia más entretenida del mundo.- El joven hizo un puchero y lo tomó de la mano.

-Nya, no seas malo, ¿Por qué se llama Célula Sexta?- Oishi se sonrojó. De verdad era una historia bastante tonta. Pero el pelirrojo parecía querer saber. Así que soltó un suspiro.

-En el primer año en la escuela de medicina, vimos las bases celulares… un día, en el laboratorio, vimos una muestra de células… un amigo mencionó que un pez mío se parecía mucho a una de las células que vimos… así que insistió en que le cambiara el nombre.- El pelirrojo soltó una risita. –Yo me rehusé, pero tiempo después mi pez murió, así que cuando compré otro decidí ponerle Célula…y después ese murió y compré a Célula Segunda, después Tercera, después Cuarta, Quinta, y ahora…Sexta.

-Nya, Oishi, deberías cuidar mejor a tus peces.- Rodó los ojos.

-No es mi culpa, ese tipo de pez tiende a morir rápido.- Dijo viendo como Eiji lograba que Célula Sexta siguiera su dedo. Alzó una ceja sorprendido. -¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Te dije que podía.

-Pero no pensé que… así de rápido.- El chico rió y le tomó la mano, haciendo que con la suya intentara hacer que el pez la siguiera. No le sorprendió que no lo lograra. Eiji frunció el ceño. –No importa, Eiji.- Los ojos azules lo vieron y le sonrieron.

-¿Quieres…- Iba a decir _regresar a la sala_, pero el joven lo interrumpió.

-Me gusta tu cuarto, nya.- Vio como el joven observaba la mesa de estudio que tenía, en donde esa tarde había dejado un montón de libros y artículos.

-Disculpa, está un poco desorganizado.- El joven se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes, el mío es peor.- Vio como Eiji tomaba asiento en la cama.

Oh no.

El pelirrojo…en su cama.

De inmediato tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio, bastante apartada. El joven lo vio y le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿No estás muy lejos?- Por un momento iba a preguntar _¿Muy lejos para qué?_ Pero decidió que Eiji no tendría ningún problema en contestarle, así que prefirió bajar la vista apenado y sonrojado.

Kikumaru debía pensar que el único motivo por el que había mencionado su pecera en primer lugar había sido solo para traerlo hasta su cuarto. Esto era terrible. Tenía que detenerlo. Pero era tan difícil en cuanto le daba una ojeada al joven.

-Oishi… ¿Estás bien?- Alzó sus ojos tímidamente y asintió. El pelirrojo puso un puchero. –No estás pensando en lo que te hizo llorar, ¿Cierto?- Negó con la cabeza. –Bien, me alegra.- Vio como el joven meditaba. –Entonces, ¿En qué piensas?

Abrió la boca para luego cerrarla. El pelirrojo intentó dar un poco de humor.

-Seguro estás pensando en mí.- Y después dio una risa juguetona. Oishi no pudo reír ante eso, porque era justamente la verdad.

Se paró de su asiento y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Una vez llegó a la sala la mano de Eiji lo detuvo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había seguido.

-Oishi, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos preocupado. No podía responder, porque repentinamente no sabía que andaba mal. No podía explicárselo, por mucho que quisiera evitar que se preocupara. Solo quería…

Oishi, sin controlarse, se acercó hasta el joven y tomándolo de la cintura besó sus labios. El ojí-azul se tensionó por un momento, así que subió sus manos a su espalda y lo acarició un poco, haciendo que se calmara.

Movió sus labios contra el otro lentamente, saboreándolos. Se inquietó al ver que Kikumaru no contestaba, hasta que finalmente sintió un suave movimiento contra sus labios. Lo escuchó dar un gemido de placer, ante el cual hizo lo mismo. El joven se quitó su saco y le quitó el suyo, dejándolos caer al suelo, para después pasar sus manos alrededor de sus hombros. Sintió como comenzaba a acariciar su cabello y su cuello. Se sentía tan bien.

Un poco después, el pelirrojo lo empujó delicadamente contra el sofá. El joven se sentó en su regazo y continuó con el beso. Todo su cuerpo se calentó. Las manos del chico eran tan suaves. Tocándolo un poco más, abrió su boca y con su lengua intentó separar los labios del joven. En cuanto hizo esto el pelirrojo rompió el beso. Lo vio sorprendido.

-Nya, acabo de comer…debo tener mal aliento y no quiero que…- Parpadeó. ¿Era en serio? Abrió la boca.

-No me molesta.- Dijo volviendo a unir sus labios. Esta vez logró que el muchacho abriera los labios. Ambos dieron un gemido al sentir la lengua del otro. La boca de Eiji estaba tan húmeda, suave, cálida…

Subió una de sus manos y acarició delicadamente la mejilla del chico. Escuchó como el joven comenzaba a dar pequeños y agradables ronroneos que hicieron que una corriente de electricidad bajara por toda su columna vertebral.

Todo esto se sentía tan bien. Tan correcto.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse y se metieron debajo de su camisa. Casi se quemó al sentir esa suave piel. Kikumaru se separó levemente y vio como daba un gemido. Se miraron a los ojos. Amó la mirada llena de pasión que el otro tenía.

-Eiji…- Suspiró su nombre. El joven le dio una caricia en su mejilla y sonrió. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima siguió acariciando su espalda. Después se acercó hasta su cuello y plantó un par de besos allí. El pelirrojo arqueó su cuerpo, permitiéndole pasar mejor a esa área. Sintió como el otro daba incluso suspiros más fuertes mientras más lo besaba.

Oishi encontró que ya estaba más que excitado. Lo cual nunca le había pasado. Un beso jamás le había bastado para estar como estaba en ese momento. Pero allí estaba. Y Kikumaru lo sintió.

El joven le dio una sonrisa llena de deseo en cuanto lo notó y se le acercó para darle un profundo beso en los labios. Sintió como comenzaba a frotarse contra él. Era demasiado. Eiji lentamente le quitó el cinturón del pantalón y lo dejó caer en el suelo.

Gruñó un poco frustrado cuando el joven se alejó del beso y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Me gustas mucho, Oishi.- Su corazón se detuvo por un momento y se sonrojó.

-Tú…también me gustas, Eiji.- El joven dio una sonrisa completa. Jamás en su vida le había dicho eso a alguien en tan poco tiempo. Pero no era una mentira. Encontró que Eiji de verdad le gustaba. Vio esos ojos azules un momento. –Eiji, quizás…deberíamos detenernos.- Dijo un poco asustado con el descubrimiento de que en realidad sentía algo por el pelirrojo.

El joven se mordió su labio inferior en un acto totalmente provocador. La entrepierna de Oishi reaccionó, haciendo saber que detenerse era lo último que quería. Kikumaru sonrió satisfecho con este descubrimiento. A continuación sintió como el joven frotaba sus entrepiernas y soltó un suspiro al encontrarlo casi tan excitado como él.

-O quizás…podríamos ir a tu cuarto.- Oishi asintió guiándose solo por lo que estaba sintiendo: placer en el estado más puro. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie. No iba a detener esto.

Se levantó, levantando al joven con él, quien se sostuvo enredando sus manos en su cuello y sus piernas en su cintura. Eiji volvió a besarlo mientras Oishi se las ingenió para guiarlos hasta la habitación nuevamente.

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y suavemente acostó al muchacho en la cama. Su respiración se fue en cuanto lo vio, sonrojado, con una sonrisa, totalmente dispuesto, totalmente exaltado y emocionado.

Se acercó a su cuello y lo besó allí un rato, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa y besar cada pedazo de piel que descubría. Eiji siguió gimiendo y ronroneando. Esta tenía que ser la mejor noche de su vida.

…

Horas más tarde, Oishi dio un último gemido mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Eiji había llegado segundos antes, pero lo escuchó dar otro suspiro en cuanto se vino dentro de él.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró al joven mirándolo desde abajo, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas rojas. Oishi también se encontraba así. Podía sentir que su espalda estaba completamente sudada, así como casi todo su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo perezosamente subió su mano y acarició su mejilla. Se hundió en este contacto y, agotado, descansó su cabeza en el pecho del otro. Se tranquilizó un poco en cuanto escuchó el latido de su corazón. Eiji le dio varios besos en la cabeza, mientras seguía acariciándolo.

Había estado increíble. Eiji era… perfecto. Sus cuerpos habían encajado a la perfección y sus actos estaban en armoniosa sincronía. El pelirrojo había sabido exactamente cuándo hacer algo y cómo hacerlo… y en donde hacerlo. También había comprobado que en efecto, el pelirrojo tenía huesos muy flexibles. No podía creer que había estado a punto de evitar que esto pasara.

Se quedó así unos segundos más, disfrutando de este dulce abrazo, cuando lentamente intentó separarse…ya que su miembro agotado todavía seguía dentro del pelirrojo.

-No te vayas, Oishi.- Se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la pequeña orden del otro, dicha en un susurro. Por un segundo se le ocurrió decirle que era un poco tonto estar así, pero encontró que no quería. Él mismo también quería estar así un rato más.

Le dio una sonrisa y asintió, volviendo a acercarse y dándole un suave beso en sus labios inflamados. Eiji acarició sus hombros y su espalda.

Se separaron un poco, pero dejó descansar su frente sobre la del ojí-azul, quien tenía una sonrisa pegada en la boca.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te dolió?- Preguntó regañándose por no preguntarlo antes. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-No…gracias…fuiste muy… considerado.- Se sonrojó un poco. Sabía que era ridículo que se avergonzara por eso cuando todavía estaba en esta posición, pero no podía evitarlo. El joven actor le dio un par de besos en el rostro así que cerró los ojos, disfrutándolos al máximo.

-Nya, Oishi…te gustó, ¿Cierto?- Oishi casi se rió de esa pregunta. Pensó que era evidente que lo había amado, pero como sabía bien que con este tipo de cosas era mejor no asumir que era lo evidente, decidió responder.

-Sí… bastante…- Dijo sonriendo y dándole otro beso. De repente se preocupó. -¿A ti te gustó?- Kikumaru comenzó a asentir rápidamente.

-Si…de hecho…- Eiji mordió su labio inferior. Se preocupó.

-¿De hecho?- El joven negó con la cabeza. Aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber, decidió no presionarlo. En vez le dio un par de besos en la frente y en la nariz, que lograron sacarle una pequeña risa.

Mantuvieron su abrazo durante unos minutos más, solo disfrutando de estar así con el otro. Sin embargo, cuando terminó de darle otro beso en los labios, Eiji lo miró con un pequeño puchero.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó apartando uno de sus mechones rojos de su rostro. El joven se inquietó un tanto.

-Nada…solo…es un poco incómodo estar así de sucio.- Miró el torso y estomago de ambos y encontró a lo que se refería el otro. La prueba del orgasmo de Kikumaru habría tenido que quedar en algún lado. Vio como parecía sentirse un tanto culpable y sonrió, dándole otro beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres que traiga algo para limpiarnos?- Eiji asintió, acercándolo para otro tierno beso. Lo miró a los ojos. –Pero voy a tener que irme.- El joven rodó los ojos.

-Sí…hazlo despacio.- Asintió. Tomó la mejilla del joven y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, acariciando su lengua. Lentamente salió del pelirrojo y se separó del beso. Vio como el joven hacía una mueca.

-Ya regreso.- Difícilmente se paró de la cama. Una vez tocó el suelo casi se resbaló por sus propios pantalones, que habían quedado allí. Se compuso rápido y se dirigió al baño, en donde tomó una toalla y con esta regresó. Volvió a acostarse en la cama, y comenzó a limpiar al pelirrojo, quien dio una pequeña risa.

-Gracias, Oishi.- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de esas horas de placer extremo que el joven le había dado. El chico tomó la toalla y se acomodó para limpiarlo. Oishi sonrió agradecido.

Una vez los dos limpios, el pelirrojo se acercó y se acurrucó en su pecho. Lo abrazó y besó su cabeza, acariciando su espalda. Se sentía tan bien. Era cálido y agradable. Olfateó el cabello escarlata un rato. Escuchó como el otro daba un bostezo. Lo vio con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Tienes sueño?- El chico solo negó con la cabeza y continuó hundiéndose más en el abrazo. Le encantaba que fuera tan afectuoso.

Consideró ponerse las sabanas encima y solo dormir, pero no encontraba la fuerza para moverse. Estar así era bastante reconfortante después del acto y el cansancio. Además, sentía que debía decir algo. No sabía qué. Pensó en darle las gracias, pero luego le pareció incorrecto. ¿Las personas generalmente daban las gracias después del sexo? No estaba seguro, pero jamás lo había hecho y no quería arriesgarse a decir algo fuera de lugar en ese momento.

Pensó decirle lo increíble que había estado, y que había sido el mejor que había tenido. Eso tampoco le pareció adecuado. No quería parecer muy emocionado si no estaba seguro de que Eiji lo había disfrutado tanto como él.

Así que sin nada ingenioso que decir, decidió abrir la boca y dejar salir lo que fuera.

-No pensé que así terminaría mi día.- Definitivamente. ¿A quién se le ocurriría? Quizás para alguien acostumbrado a tener sexo casual con extraños, terminar su día de esta forma era normal. Pero no para Oishi. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien con quien no tenía una relación.

-Yo tampoco.- Eiji se alejó un poco y sus ojos azules lo vieron directo, dando la impresión de estar un poco preocupado. –Oishi…yo no hago este tipo de cosas.- Sonrió y asintió, tocando la mejilla del joven, quien cerró los ojos, disfrutando la calidez.

-Menos yo.- Susurró mirando el techo de su habitación con interés, sintiendo como el pelirrojo volvía a enterrar su cabeza en su pecho. Todavía podía acariciar su mejilla.

Lo meditó un momento.

-Eiji…- Lo llamó, ante lo cual el chico volvió a mirarlo. Notó de inmediato que estaba cansado. –Solo…quería que supieras que…cuando te traje aquí, realmente no…no te traje aquí solo para…- Se frustró consigo mismo. Vio como el muchacho lo veía interesado. Abrió la boca, intentando decirle a su cerebro que pensara algo bueno que decir, pero los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos lo impidieron.

Fue un simple contacto de labios, cuando Kikumaru se separó. El joven alzó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar su cabello delicadamente.

-Lo sé…- El joven tomó aire, un poco incómodo. –Pero, aun así…querías… ¿Cierto?- Asintió, sabiendo que no había forma de negarlo. El chico alzó los ojos y dio un sonido de reflexión. –Por un momento pensé que no querrías.- Oishi se encogió de hombros, y pasando un brazo alrededor de Eiji tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Por un momento yo también lo pensé.- Observó los delgados y suaves dedos del chico. Después regresó su vista a él y acercó su rostro. –Pero es muy difícil resistirte.- Dijo dándole un beso a forma de prueba. Sintió como en los labios del pelirrojo se formaba una sonrisa.

Una vez se separaron, se miraron a los ojos. Jamás se había sentido cómodo haciendo eso con alguien durante más de cinco segundos seguidos.

-Oishi…- El joven alzó una ceja, preguntando qué ocurría. Eiji apartó su mirada un tanto avergonzado. –Nya, solo quería decirte que…de hecho…creo que…- El chico cerró los ojos, tomó aire y lo botó. -… sé que… fue el mejor de mi vida.

-¿Qué cosa?- Eiji enseguida frunció el ceño y lo vio un tanto furioso. Se dio cuenta de que hablaba y se regañó a sí mismo. -¡Disculpa!- Dijo abrazándolo un poco más duro. El otro solo rodó los ojos y permitió que lo acariciara un poco más.

-Nya, Oishi…de verdad fuiste…muy amable.- Se sonrojó. No podía creer que Kikumaru quisiera hablarle de eso. –Y tierno…- Se llevó una mano al rostro y lo ocultó un tanto apenado. Eiji lo vio y alejó su mano dándole un beso. –Pero… también fuiste tan… fuerte…- ¡¿Cómo rayos podía decir algo tan vergonzoso? El joven se acercó a su oído y le murmuró. –Por un momento pensé que iba a terminar sin caderas.- Se alarmó.

-¡Dijiste que no te dolía!- Se alejó un poco y lo vio preocupado. Eiji soltó otra risa tranquilizadora.

-Y es cierto…no sé como lo lograste.- Dijo, creyendo sus palabras.

Rodó los ojos y se levantó un poco, de forma que quedara sentado en la cama, masajeando su frente con una mano. Había alejado delicadamente al otro, quien en el minuto en que lo vio así, enredó sus manos a su alrededor, de forma que acariciara su torso. También apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y le dio pequeños besos en el cuello, hombro y espalda. Unos momentos después, sintió su cálido aliento al lado de su oído.

-No seas tímido…solo quería que lo supieras.- Dijo mientras estiraba una de sus piernas y la enredaba alrededor suyo. Al verla, comenzó a acariciarla y le dio un suave beso en su rodilla. -… ¿No hay algo que quieras que yo sepa?- Se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí… también fue el mejor de mi vida… y… estuviste increíble.- Se sonrojó más y soltó un suspiro. –Cada cosa que hacías me…agradaba…mucho.- Cerró los ojos avergonzado.

Eiji acarició su pecho otro rato y sin previo aviso acercó sus labios a su mejilla y le dio un sonoro beso allí. Oishi, con una mano y sin mirar, comenzó a acariciar su muslo, cuya pierna seguía enredándose a su alrededor de forma hábil.

Cansado de darle la espalda, se volteó y los volvió a acostar en la cama, él encima del otro, quien había terminado con su pierna alrededor de su cintura.

Sonrió al encontrar su rostro y lo llenó de besos. El joven rió.

-Hoi, Oishi, ¿Te gusté cuando me viste por primera vez?- Lo miró con una ceja alzada. –Solo por curiosidad.- Decidió ser honesto.

-Sí…bueno… pensé que eras muy apuesto.- El pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

-¿Eso pensaste?- Oishi asintió. Eiji parecía confundido, como si no estuviera consciente de su propia apariencia. -¿Y cuando quisiste…algo más?

-Eiji…- Dijo a manera de reproche. No podía creer que el pelirrojo le preguntara esas cosas, que estaban puestas en una lista implícita de temas que no debían hablarse.

-Nya, solo quiero saber…- Dijo con un puchero en el rostro, al cual tuvo que darle un beso ya que era tan encantador. El joven le dio una sonrisa picara. –A mi me gustaste cuando comenzamos a hablar en el balcón…y supe que quería terminar aquí contigo cuando me atrapaste en el árbol.- Parpadeó confundido mirándolo desde arriba.

-¿Te gusté en el balcón?- Preguntó incrédulo. El joven asintió. -¿Cuándo estaba llorando?- Volvió a preguntar. El pelirrojo solo volvió a asentir para después encoger sus hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Te veías adorable.- El chico soltó una pequeña risa, la cual decidió callar dándole un profundo beso. Volvió a separarse, viendo que quería saber algo más.

-¿Por qué cuando te atrapé?- Kikumaru lo meditó. Había puesto una cara de preocupación suprema, como aquella persona en medio de un examen para el que no estudió. Finalmente soltó un suspiro.

-Nya, no lo sé…solo sé que después de verte subir difícilmente ese árbol y en cuanto me sujetaste…me di cuenta de que quería que esto pasara.- Eiji dio una sonrisa y volvió a subir una mano para acariciar su rostro.

Oishi, un poco sorprendido, tomó esa misma mano y la llevó a sus labios. Comenzó a besar la palma de su mano y cada uno de sus dedos, sin separar sus ojos de los azules. Supuso que por eso había sentido ese ambiente justo cuando lo había sostenido en el árbol, y porque Eiji lo había besado justo cuando se iban, y ahora entendía varias indirectas que el joven le había dado, como cuando le había preguntado si tenía alguna relación o cuando había pedido que no pelearan. Se regañó a sí mismo por estar tan ciego… ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando?

-Oishi…- Alzó una ceja, pidiéndole que continuara. El joven apartó la vista. –De verdad no quiero que pienses que hago esto con cualquiera.- Le dio otro beso en la palma de su mano, para después darle uno en la frente.

Le alegraba escuchar eso. Esto era más fácil siendo los dos una excepción para el otro. Además, en el fondo de su cabeza se recordó que no habían usado ningún tipo de protección, así que era un poco tranquilizador saber que el otro no hacía esto muy a menudo.

-Entiendo, Eiji.- Dijo intentando tranquilizarlo. No entendía porque parecía estar tan preocupado por esto. –Y no lo pienso para nada.- Dijo y se acercó para darle otro beso en los labios.

El joven abrió sus labios de inmediato y comenzaron un pequeño baile con sus lenguas. Sus manos acariciaron la piel desnuda del pelirrojo, su cabello, sus brazos, su espalda, sus muslos, que se habían enredado en su cintura, lo que causaba que sus entrepiernas se presionaran. No era que esto en realidad importara, porque ambos estaban muy cansados como para…

Oh no.

Se sonrojó en cuanto sintió como comenzaba a reaccionar al beso. Intentó alejarse, con la esperanza de que Kikumaru no lo notara. Muy tarde. El pelirrojo se separó y lo vio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nya, Oishi… ¿Quieres más?- Su respiración se entrecortó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡No! ¡No! No es lo que… no sé porqué…- Balbuceó intranquilo y completamente sonrojado. ¿Por qué su cuerpo lo tenía que engañar en este momento? ¡Sí! Quizás podría (y quería) una repetición, pero sabía que el joven actor había quedado agotado, así que jamás insinuaría…

-Nya, creo que yo también quiero.- Su corazón se inquietó cuando el chico le susurró aquello justo al lado de su oído para después morder delicadamente su oreja.

-¿S…¿S…¿Sí?- Era tan patético. Sintió como los labios del joven comenzaron a moverse encima de su piel y lentamente bajaron hasta su cuello. Dio un gemido.

-Sí…- Escuchó cómo le respondía en una voz suave. -…creo…que también quiero… bastante.- Sintió como la entrepierna del pelirrojo (ahora en el mismo estado de la suya) se presionaba contra la suya. Ambos dieron un suspiro.

Se miraron a los ojos y sin ninguna palabra se fundieron en un beso.

* * *

><p>Hola!... si! hice que lo hicieran!...vamos, no me digan que no se lo imaginaban!... Y sí, sé que no es exactamente un lemon (no, estoy <strong>segura <strong>de que no es un lemon), pero algo es algo no?, además, entendieron la idea de lo que pasó!

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo. Muchas gracias a las reviews anonimas:

**J**: Te lo repito, aunque ya te lo dije en otro lado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me encantó muchisimo tu comentario! Gracias por todo!

**AG**: Hola! Gracias por tu review... jejeje, espero que esto sea lo que hayas estado imaginando que pasaría! Cuidate!

Pero en general, gracias a todos! No olviden dejar una opinion sobre este capitulo tambien! bye!


	7. Capitulo 7

PoT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**Con la luz viene la realidad**

Oishi dio un gruñido cuando sintió los primeros rayos del sol chocar contra sus parpados. Había olvidado cerrar la cortina. Se acomodó un poco en la cama para darle la espalda a la ventana. Un peso sobre él, evitó que se moviera.

Cansado, abrió los ojos. Se pasó una mano por estos y los rascó un poco, intentando dejar el cansancio a un lado. Bajó su cabeza y miró aquello que lo mantenía quieto.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche.

Enterarse de que Fuji y Tezuka vivirían juntos. Pensar que quería morir. Conocer a Kikumaru. Marcharse con él y pasar tiempo juntos. Terminar acostándose con el pelirrojo. Dos veces. La primera desesperada, salvaje y lujuriosa, y la segunda dulce, sensual y cariñosa. Ambas estuvieron increíbles.

Vio como el joven pelirrojo, todavía dormido, se hundía en su pecho y daba un suspiro. Su mano se movió sola y acarició su espalda. Se veía maravilloso, los rayos del sol acariciando su piel bronceada, su cabello rojizo brillando como el fuego, sus labios semi-abiertos, soltando pequeños ronroneos, sus pestañas acariciando su pecho… era la mejor vista del mundo. El pelirrojo lucía incluso más perfecto bajo la luz del día que bajo la del atardecer o la de la noche.

Pasó cinco minutos enteros hipnotizado por lo que estaba viendo. Se preguntó como rayos había logrado llamar la atención de alguien como él. Es decir, ni siquiera había podido conseguir a Tezuka y…

Sacudió la cabeza y alzó la vista, mirando hacia el vacío del techo. Sintió una ola de nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y quizás habría comenzado a hiperventilar, pero lo último que quería era despertar al pelirrojo.

Sintió un ataque de pánico comenzar a formarse. Tenía que intentar relajarse, pero no podía. Oishi era experto en preocuparse y cuando a una persona así la atrapa un ataque de pánico no hay mucho que pueda hacer para controlarlo.

Pensó en Tezuka principalmente. Y en todo lo que había sufrido por él. Después pensó en Eiji y en las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Es decir… ¿Ahora qué pasaría? ¿Qué pasaría en el momento en que Kikumaru abriera los ojos? Más angustia lo abordó y comenzó a desear que aquello nunca ocurriera.

Había sido tan irresponsable. ¡Él era Oishi Syuichirou! ¡El mejor estudiante de su clase! Él no iba por ahí acostándose con extraños, mucho menos por una decepción amorosa. Se recordó a sí mismo que apenas y sabía algo sobre Eiji. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía concentrarse e intentar pensar las cosas con calma. Esto, sin duda, se trataba de una pasión de una noche, ¿Cierto?... ¿Cuál era el protocolo para este tipo de situaciones? ¡No tenía idea!... Se preguntó si Kikumaru sabría qué hacer, pero el joven había dicho que esto era nuevo para él también.

Esto estaba muy mal.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a bajar su vista. Se sorprendió al ver que todo este tiempo había estado acariciando ese suave cabello rojo. Se sonrojó y dejó de hacerlo. En vez, solo dejó descansar su mano sobre el colchón de la cama. Regresó su vista al techo.

Claramente había hecho esto como una forma de revelarse. No era coincidencia que hubiera decidido hacer esto el mismo día que Tezuka le decía que viviría con Fuji y partía todas sus esperanzas. Y Eiji había estado convenientemente dispuesto. Se regañó a sí mismo. Eso no era excusa. Debió haber tenido en cuenta lo que el joven actor pensaba y…

Rodó los ojos. Kikumaru ya era un niño grande, ¿Cierto? Oishi en ningún momento había forzado nada. Además, no era como si el joven esperara una relación seria de todo esto. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que ambos estaban de acuerdo con que esto era una cosa de una noche. Después de este día probablemente no se volverían a ver. De otra forma, ninguno habría aceptado ir a la cama tan rápido, ¿Cierto?

Y aunque hizo ese razonamiento, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Sí, el pelirrojo era un adulto, y Oishi no tenía ningún derecho a preocuparse por él como si fuera su madre, pero no podía evitar que sus instintos se metieran en el camino. Encontró que, por algún motivo, sus instintos maternales estaban siendo incluso más fuertes hacia Eiji que hacia cualquier otra persona. Por esto, parte de si estaba muriendo de culpa al pensar que se había aprovechado.

Encontró, también, que una pequeña voz, que a cada segundo se volvía más fuerte y más insistente, le decía que no quería no volver a ver al pelirrojo. Quería que lo de anoche volviera a pasar. Y no se refería solo a la parte sexual. Se refería también a todo el evento de estar con él, hablarle, conocerlo. Empujó ese pensamiento a lo más profundo de su mente. Este deseo de estar con Eiji solo estaba naciendo por todo lo de Tezuka. Si se acercara más a Kikumaru, sabiendo que solo lo hacía de una forma torcida y desquiciada de vengarse de Tezuka, eso sería incluso peor de lo que ya había hecho. Estaría usando a Eiji como un sustituto.

No. Esto tenía que acabar allí mismo. Ahora solo tenía que descifrar como tenía que terminar.

Por algún motivo, tenía en la cabeza la idea de que los amoríos de una noche terminaban con facilidad simplemente porque la otra persona no se quedaba a dormir, sino que se retiraba sutilmente una vez el acto acabara. Siempre había pensado que esto tenía sentido, pues evitaba el vergonzoso despertar al lado de la otra persona que apenas se conoce. Es decir, la situación en la que actualmente se encontraba.

Supuso que Eiji debía haber estado muy cansado como para hacer esa retirada.

Entonces… ¿Ahora?

Pensó levantarse de la cama y salir del apartamento. Volvería dentro de unas horas, y esperaba que para ese entonces, Kikumaru se habría ido. No le gustó esta idea para nada. Sabía que sonaba como algo que en esta situación debía hacerse, pero no le agradaba. Parecía demasiado descortés. No quería tratar al chico de esa forma.

Pero… ¿En realidad que podía hacer? Intentó imaginar lo que él en realidad haría, ignorando los _clichés_ que tenía en la cabeza de lo que debía hacer.

Lo primero que pensó fue levantarse y cocinar el desayuno para ambos. Podrían desayunar juntos, tener una cordial charla de rutina, y después podrían solo despedirse. Le parecía que era lo más maduro que podrían hacer. Si Eiji no quería pasar por todo esto, imaginó que el chico no tendría problema en solo negarse a desayunar y retirarse. No supo porqué, pero algo en su pecho dolió cuando pensó que el otro podría hacer esto.

Sacudió la cabeza.

De una u otra forma, era evidente que tenía que levantarse de la cama. Ahora.

Sus ojos regresaron al joven que todavía estaba acostado en su pecho. Se quedó sin respiración al volver a encontrar esa vista tan perfecta.

No había otra forma de decirlo. Eiji era el hombre más apuesto… ¡La persona más atractiva que había visto en su vida! Y que probablemente vería en toda su existencia. Solo con verlo, olvidaba todas las preocupaciones y planes que había tenido en la cabeza.

Intentó controlarse un poco cuando vio que nuevamente su mano estaba acariciando la piel del joven. Decidió, lentamente, levantarse un poco. Se detuvo al notar que esto despertaría al pelirrojo. El chico parecía estar durmiendo tan plácidamente. Detestaría despertarlo. Pero no había forma en que pudiera levantarse de la cama sin despertarlo, ya que Eiji estaba fuertemente abrazado a su cuerpo.

Sonrió un poco al ver que uno de los mechones rojos del joven caía sobre su nariz. Sabía lo fastidioso que eso podía ser, así que delicadamente acercó su mano y retiró el mechón. Continuó acariciando su cabello.

Detuvo este acto en cuanto vio que el joven hacia un pequeño movimiento con su nariz y soltaba un pequeño gruñido. Había despertado. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó ante este descubrimiento.

¡¿Y ahora qué?

El ataque de pánico volvió a abordarlo.

Mientras él casi moría ahogado en su propia saliva, Eiji soltó otro adorable gruñido. Perezosamente, el muchacho se estiró un poco y frotó su cabeza un poco más contra su pecho, con una sonrisa en los labios. No había abierto los ojos hasta ese momento. Oishi salió de sus preocupaciones viendo con interés los actos del joven. Era casi como un gato.

Con lo que parecía mucho esfuerzo, el joven alzó una mano y se la pasó por sus ojos cerrados, frotándolos un poco. Se veía adorable. Después lo escuchó soltar un suspiro. Sus oídos se estremecieron al volver a escuchar su voz.

Perdió su respiración en cuanto poco a poco, Kikumaru comenzó a abrir sus preciosos ojos azules, los cuales chocaron de inmediato con los suyos.

Antes de reaccionar, Eiji dio una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- Dijo acomodándose un poco, aunque sin alejarse de su cuerpo. Oishi se quedó en blanco por un momento, hasta que súbitamente reaccionó.

-Buenos días.- Murmuró con la cara roja. Se sintió un poco mal cuando Eiji no dijo su nombre en su saludo. Se preguntó si acaso lo había olvidado. Dudaba que alguien pudiera olvidar un nombre después de todos los gemidos que había dado usándolo, pero…

-Nya, Oishi, disculpa, debes estar sin circulación.- Sonrió un poco en cuanto escuchó su nombre, pero se lamento al ver que el pelirrojo comenzaba a alejarse un poco. Quería detenerlo, y decir que su circulación estaba perfecta. Se detuvo a tiempo.

-No… estoy bien.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba, sentándose en la cama, aunque dejó que sus piernas continuaran acostadas. Eiji, por otro lado, continuó estirándose en el colchón como todo un felino. -¿Tú estás bien?- Se quiso golpear a sí mismo al hacer esa pregunta.

El pelirrojo en seguida le dio una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual le recordó todo lo que había hecho. Pensó que el joven quizás se acercaría y murmuraría algo en su oído –algo bastante vergonzoso que lo excitaría totalmente-. En vez de eso, solo lo miró a los ojos.

-Estoy bien… gracias.- Aunque había sido una respuesta totalmente apropiada, Oishi se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

Bajó su vista avergonzado y miró sus dedos. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que su noche como pareja había pasado ya. Eiji no tenía porque darle más insinuaciones.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como el pelirrojo continuó estirando su cuerpo un poco más, hasta que su cabeza estuvo al lado de su muslo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar deprisa. Eiji estaba muy cerca de… No quería pensar en ello… Pero de solo pensar en todas las sensaciones que esa boca podría sacarle si besara su piel…

_Tenía_ que controlarse.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- Preguntó rápidamente sacando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Miró al joven a los ojos. En menos de un segundo, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

-¡Hoi hoi! ¡Me _encanta_ desayunar!- Dijo acomodándose un poco y viendo a Syuichirou con la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto. Se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Si?- El joven asintió.

-Hoi, Oishi, es la mejor comida del día… ¿Podemos desayunar omelettes?- No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Asintió. Por supuesto que podía comer lo que Eiji quisiera.

El joven hizo una pequeña celebración y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había levantado de la cama, dejando las sabanas a un lado. Es decir, dejando su cuerpo completamente expuesto. Pensó que la sangre se le vendría por la nariz, así que bajó los ojos avergonzado. Tuvo que alzar sus piernas, de forma que la reacción en su entrepierna no fuera tan evidente.

Después de unos segundos, volvió a subir los ojos temerosamente, encontrando que el pelirrojo se había cubierto. El joven solo se había puesto su ropa interior y la camisa blanca que completaba el traje azul que había estado usando ayer. Vio que Eiji lo vio con una ceja alzada, quizás extrañado de su repentina timidez.

-Nya, Oishi… no es nada que ya no hayas visto.- Dijo como si fuera obvio. Y aunque Eiji intentaba hacer que se avergonzara menos, el comentario solo hizo que enrojeciera más. Viendo que había fracasado en hacerlo sentir cómodo, Kikumaru optó por salir de la habitación primero, diciendo que lo esperaría en la cocina.

En cuanto estuvo libre de la influencia del pelirrojo, Oishi soltó un enorme suspiro. No sabía que pensar. Extrañamente, las cosas se estaban dando muy fácil. Eiji había aceptado desayunar, y se comportaba de tal forma que hablarle no era incomodo. Excepto por su último comentario. El chico tenía una habilidad suprema en hacer que el ambiente se aligerara.

Se paró de la cama, y siguiendo el ejemplo del otro, se colocó su ropa interior y la camisa que había usado ayer. Tomó aire antes de salir de la habitación.

Abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido al encontrar que Eiji ya había comenzado a cocinar. Corrió hasta el joven, preocupado.

-¡Eiji! ¡No tienes que…

-Nya, no te preocupes, me gusta cocinar.- Dijo mientras con una mano batía huevos y con la otra preparaba el sartén que iba a utilizar. Se preguntó cómo había encontrado los ingredientes y los utensilios de comida tan rápido. -¿Y tu compañero de apartamento?

Parpadeó un momento extrañado con la pregunta. Después dio un salto recordando a Taka-san. No lo había escuchado regresar anoche, pero sabía que no había puesto mucha atención a nada que no fuera el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé… déjame revisar.- Se alejó de la cocina y caminó hasta la habitación de Taka-san. Lo primero que hizo fue solo quedarse parado al lado de esta, pensando que quizás lograría escuchar algún sonido adentro de la habitación. Pero no escuchó nada. Dudó por un momento revisar adentro, pues no quería despertarlo. Aun así, encontró fuerzas para mover la perilla.

Se asombró un poco al encontrar la habitación vacía. Se quedó parado un momento allí, sin saber que pensar. Después regresó a la cocina.

-No está.- Dijo extrañado. Eiji mantuvo su atención en la preparación del desayuno, pero aún así respondió.

-¿No está como… vino y se fue o como… nunca llegó?- Oishi no se lo había preguntado.

-No lo sé…- Pero la cama se veía demasiado organizada. Quizás su amigo nunca había llegado; quizás se habría quedado a dormir con alguien más. Agradecería si este hubiera sido el caso, pues la idea de que Taka-san hubiera alcanzado a escuchar todo el alboroto de anoche… era incomoda.

-¡Listo!- Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el pelirrojo colocaba en dos platos el desayuno que había hecho. Abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Tan rápido?- El joven asintió satisfecho. Rápidamente, entre los dos organizaron la mesa y se sentaron a desayunar.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentaba a tener una comida decente. Y vaya que se veía exquisito lo que su acompañante había hecho. Al probarlo comprobó que el sabor era formidable. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

-Eiji… sabe delicioso.- El joven tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, observando curioso como ahora no podía dejar de probar lo que había en su plato.

-Nya, no es nada.- Dijo fingiendo modestia. Intercambiaron miradas y ambos rieron un poco.

-Es en serio, no recuerdo haber comido algo como esto… jamás.- Continuó dando otra probada. El chico a su lado soltó una risita y vio por el rabillo del ojo como comenzaba a comer.

A pesar de haber comenzado después, Eiji terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo vio sorprendido. ¿A qué horas se había metido toda esa comida a la boca? Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-Nya, Oishi…- Subió la vista ante el llamado. El pelirrojo de repente tenía un puchero en el rostro. Se preocupó de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo concentrándose solo en él. Vio que el chico apreció la atención extra.

-…No es nada… solo me preguntaba si podía usar tu ducha.- Se tranquilizó un poco y dio una sonrisa amable.

-Por supuesto, Eiji.

-Nya, había olvidado la audición que tengo hoy…es en una hora.- Oishi abrió la boca incrédulo. No era solo por la información que escuchaba que se preocupaba. Era también por la forma tan… despreocupada con que el pelirrojo la decía.

-¿Es en una hora?- El joven asintió como si nada, mientras se paraba para dejar su plato en la cocina. Vio incrédulo como el joven comenzaba a limpiarlo. Se paró de inmediato y lo detuvo. –Eiji, ¿Qué haces? Yo me encargo, tu ve a bañarte.- El pelirrojo arqueó la cabeza, como si no entendiera porque Oishi se preocupaba. –¡Dijiste que era una audición importante¡ ¿No? ¡Y que tenías que estudiar un poco hoy! ¡¿Ahora a qué horas vas a…

Eiji soltó una risa y colocó un dedo en su entrecejo, que seguramente se había arrugado.

-Tranquilo, Oishi… si te pones así por todo vas a envejecer joven.- Parpadeó sorprendido por la forma tan relajada en la que el otro actuaba.

-¿No tienes miedo de llegar tarde?- El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Un poco, pero no sirve de nada estresarse por eso.

-¿Y tus líneas? ¿No tenías que estudiarlas?

-Ya las estudié… hoy solo tenía que repasarlas… seguro todo sale bien.- Dijo mientras seguía masajeando su ceño fruncido. Lo pensó un momento y admiró lo que estaba viendo. Sintió su malestar desaparecer. Eiji lo notó y sonrió.

-Yo…

-Pero sí sería bueno si me voy a bañar ahora… ya es suficiente que me vean con las mismas ropas de ayer, no necesito que digan que huelo mal.- Oishi rodó los ojos sin evitar sonreír con ese comentario.

-Puedes usar el baño en mi cuarto…avísame si necesitas algo.- El pelirrojo asintió y se fue de su lado. Lo extrañó en cuanto lo tuvo lejos.

Minutos después escuchó como Eiji prendía la bañera.

Intentó distraerse recogiendo los platos, lavándolos, y arreglando la mesa. Pero el pensamiento del joven totalmente desnudo, con la piel mojada, y con la misma habilidad de anoche para darle placer, se rehusaba a salir de su cabeza. Tuvo que volver a sus estribos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Eiji lo hacía sentir…diferente.

Se preguntó si era normal que alguien a quien acababa de conocer lo hiciera sentir así. Nada entre ellos parecía incómodo. De hecho, parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Se sentía como si… no sabía. Solo sabía que _jamás_ se había sentido así con nadie. Ni siquiera con Tezuka.

¿Por qué…

Tragó saliva.

No podía ser, ¿Cierto? No podía. Eiji había estado en su vida durante menos de veinticuatro horas. Toda esta atracción que sentía por él debía ser solo su respuesta al haber perdido a Tezuka para siempre. _Tenía_ que ser eso. Porqué no había forma en que alguien a quien apenas conocía lo hiciera olvidar a alguien de quien había estado enamorado durante años.

¡A penas y conocía a Eiji! Entonces…

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estar a su lado? ¿Tan natural? ¿Por qué cuando lo tenía tan cerca era difícil recordar a Tezuka? ¿O recordar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el pelirrojo?

Oishi tenía que controlarse. Tenía que guiarse por la razón. Conocer a Eiji era algo nuevo y emocionante. Era solo por eso que el joven estaba teniendo tanto efecto en él.

¿Cierto?

-¡Terminé!- Dio un salto sorprendido. Encontró al joven pelirrojo totalmente vestido con el traje de anoche, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Perdió la respiración al verlo así. Eiji lo vio interesado durante unos segundos. –Hoi… ¿Oishi?- Salió de su ensimismamiento. El pelirrojo sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente el efecto que su sola presencia tenía en él.

El estudiante de medicina soltó los platos que había intentado limpiar, se secó las manos y se acercó un poco al pelirrojo. El joven respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-…Debo irme.- Algo en él reaccionó ante ese murmullo. Eiji lo miró directo a los ojos con ese par de zafiros. Como si esperara que dijera algo.

Quería besarlo. Decirle que volviera, planear una cita, conocerse mejor. Quizás, comenzar una relación. Decirle que no lo quería fuera de su vida, incluso si esto era un trato de una noche, y una relación era exactamente lo contrario.

Pero otra voz le dijo que se callara. Cierto, quizás Eiji era especial. O quizás no. Quizás no debería saltar a una relación tan rápido después de lo de Tezuka, pues podría terminar lastimándolo. Podría terminar en sufrimiento para ambos.

La voz de la razón ganó.

-…Cuídate, Eiji.- El contacto visual se rompió en cuanto dijo esto. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada y Oishi sintió que algo en su corazón se rompía.

-…Adiós.- Lo escuchó murmurar, y vio como rápidamente salía de su departamento. Cerró la puerta tras de sí bastante duro.

* * *

><p>Hola! Oh! Comienza el drama! Ok... sinceramente, a partir de este momento tenía escrita una parte... pero ahora ya no estoy feliz con esa parte, así que voy a tener que cambiarla... pero no se preocupen, igual, el largo del fic no va a cambiar... simplemente las cosas que pasan a continuación...<p>

Muchas gracias a la review anonima de **J**, muchisimas gracias por todas tus opiniones! Me encanta cuando me dejan una review asi! jajaja! estuvo muy buena, de verdad! tambien, muchas gracias por corregirme la redacción! eso me encanta! me motiva a estar mas pendiente! jJajaja, me alegra haber podido lograr que la escena en la cama resultara comoda! la verdad yo tampoco estaba muy segura de si hacer que aquello pasara, por lo que se conocian de poco tiempo... pero despues pense... ese es el punto del fic! En fin, muchas gracias!

Igualmente, muchas gracias a todos! Por favor, no olviden decirme su opinion! Bye!


	8. Capitulo 8

Perdón por la demora! PoT no me pertenece!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Una feliz coincidencia**

Había pasado una semana entera desde su extraordinaria noche con el pelirrojo. Y había sido una de las peores semanas de su vida. Por algún motivo, se sentía casi vacío.

La verdad, Oishi había lamentado su decisión de dejar ir a Kikumaru Eiji desde que había salido de su departamento. Había tenido el repentino impulso de abrir la puerta y detenerlo, pero no había podido encontrar la fuerza para moverse. Había pasado veinte minutos observando esa puerta, preguntándose si en realidad había hecho lo correcto. Comenzaba a sospechar que ese no era el caso.

Y para su desgracia, durante toda la semana no había podido hacer otra cosa más que pensar en él. En sus clases a penas podía fingir que escuchaba lo que sus profesores decían. Cuando veía algo rojo, azul, o un gato, sentía su estomago revolverse. Sus amigos de la universidad notaban su estado, pero, por suerte ninguno preguntaba nada al respecto.

Oishi lo agradecía. Porque en verdad no quería hablar de lo que había pasado ni de Eiji, ni de la enorme posibilidad de haber cometido el peor error de su vida. Pero cada vez tenía más y más pruebas que parecían indicarle aquello.

Ese mismo día, después de la mágica noche y después de que Eiji se fuera, había recibido una llamada de Tezuka, preguntando si estaba bien y porque no respondía su celular. Supuso que Kikumaru lo había apagado por él cuando había respondido aquella llamada. Su amigo demostró preocupación, por lo menos en su propio estilo.

Al escuchar la voz de Tezuka, Oishi esperaba que su corazón latiera deprisa o que se pusiera nervioso. Nada de esto ocurrió. Se sorprendió consigo mismo al revisar sus sentimientos hacia Tezuka en ese momento. Había pensado que cuando estuviera lejos del pelirrojo y volviera a oír de Tezuka, volvería a sentirse como antes. No fue así para nada.

Oishi no quería llegar tan lejos para decir que de hecho ya no sentía nada por la persona de la que había estado enamorado durante muchos años. Pero ciertamente se sentía así. Y eso era condenadamente confuso. Todavía sentía una gran estima hacia Tezuka y se alegraba de hablar con él, y parte de él estaba halagada de que se haya preocupado por él. Pero eso era todo. Se dio cuenta de que incluso cuadraba con un sentimiento más de amistad que de otra cosa. Pensó que quizás eso era lo que siempre había sentido.

No era nada comparado con lo que… Eiji le había hecho sentir.

Eso estaba mal.

Pensó en darle una explicación a medias a Tezuka sobre lo que había pasado, pero después recordó que Eiji le había dado una explicación por el teléfono, cuando se lo había quitado imprevistamente. Así que decidió no ocultarlo. Había respondido _Estuve con Eiji_, pensando que esa aclaración era más que suficiente. Tezuka nunca olvidaba un nombre.

_¿Quién?_ Se extrañó al escuchar genuina sorpresa en la impasible voz del otro. Se había apresurado a explicar que Eiji era el chico que había respondido su teléfono anoche, cuando había llamado.

Tezuka respondió que nunca había hablado con él.

Se sintió como un idiota. Supuso que Kikumaru nunca había respondido la llamada de Tezuka, solo había fingido que lo hacía para molestarlo. Se sonrojó al recordar lo furioso que había estado por esto, cuando en realidad se trataba de una broma. ¿Por qué Eiji no se lo había dicho?

De cualquier forma, se apresuró a explicar que se había encontrado con un amigo y que había decidido marcharse con él, ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía. Ambos sabían lo irreal que eso sonaba para Oishi, pero Tezuka tuvo la delicadeza de no profundizar en el asunto. Se disculpó por no haberse despedido y prometió que se los recompensaría.

Después continuaron hablando de otros temas. Oishi aprovechó y esta vez felicitó sinceramente a Tezuka por mudarse con Fuji. Nuevamente se asombró al encontrar que el tema ya no le molestaba.

No cuando se sentía tan deprimido. Quizás… por Eiji. Deprimido por extrañarlo, su sonrisa, su voz, sus abrazos. Y por dejarlo ir. Encontró que… le dolía. Le dolía bastante. Pero definitivamente no hablaría de ello.

Colgó con su amigo y continuó con su día. Intentó distraerse arreglando el apartamento o estudiando, pero no podía evitar seguir pensando en Eiji y en la oportunidad que había perdido. Sabía que solo lo conocía de unas cuantas horas, pero sentía como si hubiera perdido a alguien muy importante. Y lo había dejado ir por lo que ahora parecía una tontería. Con Eiji… de verdad parecía que podría haber sido muy feliz.

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía tranquilizarse. Había perdido su oportunidad. No era como si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer. No tenía su número, ni su dirección, ni ningún dato para encontrarlo. No podía hacer otra cosa más que resignarse. Era solo que… jamás había sentido esto por nadie. Sentía que no podía solo _resignarse_.

En medio de sus pensamientos había notado que Taka-san todavía no regresaba a casa. Se preocupó y lo llamó de inmediato.

Antes de imaginar las miles de cosas que le pudieron haber pasado a su amigo, el joven contestó. A pesar de su nostalgia, Oishi se sintió un poco avergonzado al escuchar su explicación del porqué no se había quedado a dormir. Aparentemente, en medio de la noche, cuando la fiesta de Fuji había terminado, Taka-san había regresado a casa. Y en cuanto regresó, no había podido evitar escuchar todos los sonidos que venían de la habitación de Oishi. También se había percatado de un par de sacos y un cinturón tirados en la sala. Así, Taka-san había decidido sabiamente retirarse y quedarse a dormir con su padre.

Todo esto se lo había dicho con la voz más delicada posible, pero aún así se había llenado de vergüenza. No podía creerlo.

Se había disculpado con su amigo rápidamente. Oishi no solía ser un compañero de habitación tan desconsiderado. Rara vez traía alguna conquista amorosa al apartamento, y cuando lo hacía, se aseguraba de planearlo lo mejor posible para que no interfiriera con el horario de su amigo.

Taka-san, también un poco avergonzado, había dicho que no había problema.

Cambiaron el tema hábilmente. Principalmente porque no quería hablar de Eiji.

No necesitaba decir en voz alta lo que se había repetido una y otra vez durante toda la semana.

_Eres un idiota, Oishi Syuichirou._

Mientras más lo pensaba más lo notaba. Debió haberse dado cuenta cuando tenía a Kikumaru justo al frente de que el chico era perfecto para él. Su sonrisa, su personalidad libre, abierta y despreocupada, su facilidad para decir las cosas, sus ojos… Le sorprendía el hecho de que su _tipo perfecto_ fuera justamente el contrario de la persona de quien se creía enamorado todo este tiempo.

Oishi estaba un poco angustiado de ya no sentir lo mismo hacia Tezuka. No era tan fácil pensar que sus sentimientos se habían desvanecido tan rápido. Y en general tenía un poco de miedo ante estar en una nueva situación. Pero después recordaba lo mal que se sentía por Eiji, y ya no podía ni siquiera pensar en ello. Le parecía extraño que hubiera podido olvidar a alguien tan fácilmente, pero después veía a una persona pelirroja caminando por la calle y se acercaba disimuladamente para ver si se trataba de quien ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Oishi había llegado a un punto muerto. Se sentía como un retrasado mental. Lo había arruinado todo. Cierto, quizás habría existido la posibilidad de que las cosas con Eiji no hubieran salido como él pensaba, pero sin duda habría sido mejor averiguarlo por sí mismo. Ahora… jamás lo sabría. Justo como Tezuka jamás había sabido sus sentimientos hacia él, Eiji tampoco los sabría. Era un cobarde.

No era ningún iluso. Sabía que vivía en una ciudad bastante grande. Las posibilidades de volverlo a encontrar eran mínimas. E incluso si lograba verlo una vez más, no tenía idea de que le diría. Estaba muy seguro de que si Kikumaru en realidad había sentido algo por él aquella noche, no lo volvería a aceptar después de haber arruinado las cosas de esa manera. Y por otro lado, era muy posible que el pelirrojo ya ni siquiera se acordara de él. Quizás para el joven todo el asunto solo había sido algo de una noche, y no tenía ningún interés en profundizar en ello. O quizás no. Tal vez Eiji había querido, pero al ver que no decía nada, había pensado que…

Soltó un suspiro.

Cerró su libro de anatomía y se fijó en el reloj. Ni siquiera era mediodía, pero lo único que quería era irse a dormir.

Era sábado una vez más. Y el sábado pasado había conocido al pelirrojo. ¿Era posible que Eiji estuviera pensando en él?

Su celular sonó y dio un pequeño salto en su puesto, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se paró de su mesa de estudio y tomó su teléfono, el cual estaba tirado en su cama. Se extrañó al ver que su identificador decía _Fuji_. Que Fuji Syusuke lo llamara era algo que solo ocurría de vez en cuando. Antes Oishi veía a Fuji como un enemigo y rival, aunque intentara ocultar estos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, pero ahora encontró que no podía sentir ningún tipo de rabia hacía el joven. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera totalmente contento con una llamada suya. No le molestaba tampoco. Simplemente… sabía por experiencia que cuando Fuji llamaba las cosas más extrañas terminaban pasando.

-¿Hola?

-_Oishi, hola._

-Fuji, cuánto tiempo.- No había hablado con el castaño desde hace una semana. No era tampoco que hablaran tan seguido.

-_Sí, me desconcerté un poco cuando no regresaste a cenar._- Oishi se extrañó un poco.

-Lo siento, ¿Tezuka no te contó lo que…

_-Sí, me dijo que te habías encontrado a alguien y por eso no habías regresado… pero aún así fue una lástima, ya que te perdiste de tu cita a ciegas_.- Oishi tragó saliva. Se había olvidado completamente de eso. Tuvo el repentino impulso de colgar al ver a donde se dirigiría esta conversación.

-Es cierto… lo siento mucho Fuji, no fue mi intención.

-_…Está bien…_- Oishi alzó una ceja. Hubo un pequeño silencio, y se decidió a romperlo.

-¿Está enojada?

-_¿Quién?- _Algo definitivamente andaba mal.

-Mi cita a ciegas.- Hubo otro silencio, lo cual lo desconcertó. ¿Qué se traía Fuji entre manos?

-_No exactamente_, _solo un poco decepcionado_.

-Entiendo.- Y después otro silencio. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? –Fuji, si me disculpas, estaba estudiando y…

-_Oishi, tu cita a ciegas y yo reprogramamos el encuentro… quedamos en que se verían hoy en la tarde_.- Hubo otro silencio.

-¡¿Qué?

-_¿Qué ocurre?_- Fuji preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

-Fuji, espera un momento, yo no…

-_Oishi, esta persona está muy interesada en conocerte, así que insistió en poder conocerte una vez más… y esta vez no permitiré que te escapes_.- Tragó saliva. Algo en él se inquietaba bastante cuando el joven hablaba tan seriamente. Además, no entendía porque su cita a ciegas insistía en conocerlo. Fuji debía haberle hablado maravillas sobre él.

-Pero...- ¿Cómo podía escaparse de esto? De verdad no quería tener que sentarse con alguien y fingir estar interesado. No cuando tenía a alguien más en la cabeza.

-_Será a las seis, en el restaurante Flareki, les reservé la mesa ocho_.- Oishi iba a renegar nuevamente, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Ese era el restaurante de la semana pasada. Allí había conocido a Eiji. Y Eiji había estado allí porque… ¡Sus padres eran los dueños del lugar!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Iré!- Gritó emocionado, sintiéndose fuerte por primera vez desde hace algún tiempo.

-_Me alegra, hasta luego, Oishi_.

-Gracias, Fuji.- Dijo colgando el teléfono para después dejarse caer en la cama.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Por supuesto que había una forma de volver a encontrar a Eiji. Cierto, el joven había dicho que aunque sus padres eran los dueños, no iba muy seguido a aquel restaurante, pero sin duda ir allá lo llevaría a estar por lo menos un paso más cerca de él. Quizás podría recolectar información, o alguien podría decirle su número o su dirección. Y aunque las posibilidades eran bajas, era posible que el mismo Eiji en persona estuviera allí.

Y aunque todavía faltaban seis horas, Oishi comenzó a arreglarse.

Mucho tiempo después, subió a su auto y se dirigió al lugar, rezando a todos los dioses allá arriba que lo ayudaran de alguna forma. Cuando llegó, parqueó con facilidad y caminó hacia el lugar sintiendo sus pies temblar un poco y su corazón latir por la adrenalina.

Tenía que ingeniárselas para conseguir un poco de información sobre Eiji. Y si no lo lograba hoy, tendría que regresar allí varias veces hasta que volviera a toparse con él.

Oishi se sorprendió al llegar a la puerta del lugar y encontrar a Fuji, viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Fuji? ¿Qué…

-Oishi, que bueno que llegaste.- Parpadeó un poco sorprendido. El joven castaño se le acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro. –Espero que no te moleste, solo quería asegurarme de que esta vez sí llegaras.- Se sonrojó un poco, recordando la cita a ciegas.

Lo había olvidado por un momento.

Bueno, supuso que solo tendría que sentarse unos minutos con aquella persona y aclararle desde el principio que no estaba interesado.

Aunque le sorprendía un poco que Fuji hubiera venido hasta aquí. ¿No tenía cosas que hacer? ¿Cómo ocuparse de la mudanza o algo por el estilo? Bueno, sabía que Fuji era casi un genio, así que de seguro podía resolver asuntos triviales como esos en un santiamén.

Dio una sonrisa fingida.

-Bueno, no podía dejar plantada a una persona dos veces.- Fuji se llevó una mano al mentón, meditándolo.

-Cierto, Oishi no haría algo así.- El castaño se encogió de hombros. –Solo pensé que sería complicado ya que te avisé con muy poco tiempo.

-No hay problema, por lo menos no me avisaste una hora antes.- Dijo dándole una sonrisa real. Fuji le respondió.

-Bien…- El joven comenzó a caminar hacia el parqueadero, retirándose. –Por cierto, Oishi…- Se sorprendió cuando el joven se volteó y le dio otra sonrisa. –Buena suerte.

Oishi sabía que la necesitaría, incluso si Fuji se la estaba dando para un asunto completamente diferente.

Sin perder más tiempo entró al lugar, revisando los alrededores de inmediato.

Sabía que era poco probable que Eiji en realidad estuviera allí, pero no pudo evitar decepcionarse cuando no lo encontró.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- Oishi saltó un poco en su puesto, cuando un joven camarero de cabello negro se dirigió a él. Parpadeó sorprendido.

-Sí…- Intentó pensar rápido. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa. -¿Conoce al hijo del dueño?- El camarero alzó una ceja.

-¿Cuál de todos?- Cierto. Eiji había mencionado que tenía varios hermanos.

-¿Eiji?- El joven frente a él, sin mucho entusiasmo, solo asintió. Sonrió complacido. -¿En serio? ¿Se encuentra aquí hoy?- El joven se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, mi turno acaba de empezar.- Soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

-¿Sabes de alguna forma de contactarlo?- El chico rodó los ojos ante esa pregunta. Tuvo la impresión de que estaba quedando como un idiota. No le importó.

-No nos permiten ese tipo de información.- Oishi iba a abrir la boca una vez más, pero el joven, un poco irritado, se le adelantó. -¿Tiene una reservación o no?- Se quedó con la boca abierta. Supuso que eso significaba que no quería oír más preguntas. Decidió que debería intentar con otro mesero que no fuera tan altanero.

-Sí… mesa ocho.- El joven dio una pequeña reverencia, y sin muchos ánimos le indicó que lo siguiera.

Se adentraron al comedor, y Oishi vio a lo lejos una mesa para dos, en donde había un joven de su edad y pelinegro sentado solo. Dio un suspiro. De verdad no quería esto, pero ya era muy tarde para salir huyendo.

-Señor, es por acá.- Oishi se sorprendió un poco cuando el joven le señaló una mesa opuesta a donde estaba viendo.

-Oh…disculpa.- Tragó saliva y siguió al muchacho. Bueno, se había equivocado. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que quien quiera que fuera, esto iba a ser complicado.

Caminó mirando sus zapatos, sintiéndose miserable. Había pensado que quizás encontraría a Eiji de alguna forma, o por lo menos lograría obtener un poco de información sobre él. En vez de eso, no había averiguado nada y terminaba teniendo una cita con un desconocido, quien debería odiarlo por haberlo plantado una primera vez.

Vio como al frente suyo, el joven mesero paraba su caminata. Supuso que ya habían llegado a su mesa.

-_Mada mada dane._- Alzó una ceja ante lo dicho por el joven, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa un tanto burlona en su boca. Se preguntó de qué rayos hablaba, cuando de repente dirigió su atención a la mesa en cuestión.

Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y su boca se abrió en sorpresa.

Kikumaru Eiji estaba sentado allí. No era un sueño, ni una ilusión. En realidad el joven estaba allí, con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo, y ese par de ojos azules viéndolo un tanto sorprendido. Su boca (_esa _boca) estaba ligeramente abierta, también en sorpresa.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde ambos jóvenes no pudieron hacer nada más que mirarse, ambos estupefactos.

-Sería bueno si tomara asiento.- El joven interrumpió el momento con esto, dando un gruñido.

Oishi sacudió la cabeza y torpemente tomó asiento en la silla frente al pelirrojo. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que su pecho podría explotar en cualquier momento. No pudo hacer más que bajar su vista y ver sus manos, dejando que el nerviosismo lo controlara.

El camarero finalmente se retiro, viendo que ninguno de los dos parecía listo para ordenar. No era que Oishi le hubiera puesto mucha atención.

Tragó saliva, ruidosamente.

No podía creerlo. Eiji estaba allí, frente a él. ¿Pero cómo? Más importante aún, ¿Ahora qué? Había deseado encontrarlo, pero ahora que lo tenía al frente no tenía ni idea de que hacer o decir.

-¿Oi…¿Oishi?- Se sonrojó más al escuchar esa tímida pregunta del otro. Alzó sus ojos lentamente y volvió a encontrarse con esos zafiros. El pelinegro asintió. Eiji parpadeó, todavía en estado de shock. -¿Qué…- Vio como se detenía y apartaba la mirada. Podría haber jurado ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Tenía que controlarse y comenzar a hablar. Segundas oportunidades como esta solo ocurrían una vez cada mil años. Tenía que aprovecharla.

-Yo…- Se detuvo. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué venía a una cita? ¡Definitivamente no sería buena idea si planeaba conquistarlo! Se decidió por algo parecido a la verdad. –Un amigo me invitó.- El pelirrojo, un poco confundido, alzó una ceja. -¿Tú qué haces aquí?- El joven se sonrojó ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

-Un amigo también me invitó.- Oishi parpadeó.

Un momento.

¿Un amigo? ¿Acaso…

Sintió una bombilla iluminarse en su cabeza.

-Eiji, ¡Tú eras mi cita a ciegas!- El pelirrojo frente a él, para su sorpresa se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y bajó la mirada. En su noche juntos Oishi jamás había podido verlo actuando así, pero sin duda era una imagen adorable.

El joven frente a él, encogiéndose de hombros y aclarando su garganta, comenzó a hablar en un murmullo.

-Sí…- Oishi sintió un millón de preguntas saliendo de su cabeza.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Conoces a Fuji? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- El chico soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a alzar la vista. Se perdió en esos zafiros por un momento.

-Nya, lo siento, no dije nada porque… dijiste que no querías conocer a esa cita a ciegas, así que…- Oishi se sintió mareado. Recordó lejanamente quizás haber dicho algo por el estilo. Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Era en serio? Pero… -Y sí, Fuji y yo somos amigos…- El chico pareció meditarlo. -…desde la secundaria.- Oishi pensó que se caería de la silla.

Eiji, el maravilloso joven que había conocido y nuevo interés amoroso era amigo de su antiguo rival Fuji. Era una locura.

Abrió la boca, pensando en algo que decir cuando se vio interrumpido nuevamente por el mesero, quien pidió sus órdenes.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pero simplemente pidió un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo.

-Nya, pero mientras tanto puedes traernos una entrada de sushi deluxe.- Oishi alzó una ceja, sabiendo que esa era la entrada más grande del lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la adorable costumbre de comer demasiado todavía la tenía.

El joven volvió a retirarse y permanecieron en un pequeño silencio. Eiji lo rompió.

-¿Fuji te dijo que vinieras?- Oishi, un poco avergonzado, asintió.

-Sí, dijo que había organizado otro encuentro con mi cita a ciegas… pero jamás dijo que eras tú.- Eiji soltó un suspiró.

-Nya, a mi me dijo que comeríamos aquí.- Oishi sonrió. Supuso que todo esto había sido un plan maquiavélico de Fuji para reunirlos una vez más. Le agradecería por esto el resto de su vida.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- Preguntó más para sí que por otra cosa. El pelirrojo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-… ¿Recuerdas esa llamada que conteste de Tezuka?- Oishi asintió. El joven sacó la lengua. –En realidad era Fuji.- Claro. Por eso era que Tezuka no parecía saber nada de aquella llamada.

-¿En serio?

-Hoi, así le hice saber que estábamos juntos y que no tenía que preocuparse.- Oishi, todavía sin poder creerlo, no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres un increíble actor.- Ni por un segundo había pensado en esa posibilidad. Eiji no daba ni un solo indicio de saber quién era Fuji o Tezuka. El joven bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento, Oishi, iba a decírtelo, pero…- El chico, ligeramente sonrojado, apagó su voz lentamente. Pudo notar que estaba un tanto triste. No necesitó escucharlo para saber lo que eso significaba. Eiji había querido decírselo en la mañana cuando se iba, pero ya que Oishi no había pedido verlo una vez más debió haber pensado que no era necesario.

Al verlo así no le cupo ni la menor duda de que Eiji había querido profundizar las cosas entre los dos. De verdad lo había arruinado todo.

-Ei…- Fue interrumpido una vez más por la llegada de la entrada. Supuso que era mejor así, ya que no tenía ni idea de qué decir de cualquier forma.

-Se ve deliciosa.- Vio como el joven decía con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo el platillo.

-Es cierto.- El joven tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer. No pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo fijamente mientras comía. Como la comida se topaba con sus labios, los cuales se abrían, para pasar a esa lengua y…

-¿No vas a comer Oishi?- Sacudió la cabeza sonrojado y torpemente tomó un par de palillos y comenzó a comer. Era un pervertido.

-Entonces, la reunión que tenías después de estar con tus padres…

-Hoi, era la fiesta de Fuji, en donde se suponía te conocería.- Respondió el joven mientras se concentraba en condimentar su comida. Después de meterla en su boca y tragarla, el pelirrojo lo miró directo a los ojos. Intentó calmar a su corazón sin mucho éxito. -¿Estás enojado conmigo?- Alzó ambas cejas asombrado.

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no.

-No era mi intención engañarte ni nada por el estilo, solo pensé que quizás no me tratarías igual si sabías quien era.

-Eiji, no te preocupes…- Se detuvo un momento, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. -¿A qué te refieres?- El joven hizo un pequeño puchero y apartó los ojos.

-Pensé que ya que de alguna forma estabas furioso con Fuji y con Tezuka, quizás también lo estarías conmigo.- Oishi lo consideró un momento. Quizás…era cierto. Quizás si en ese momento hubiera sabido que Eiji era su cita a ciegas, quien Fuji había conseguido para él, siendo Fuji en ese momento una persona en su lista negra… quizás no habría permitido que Eiji se acercara tanto como lo había hecho.

Le asombró un poco que Kikumaru se hubiera percatado de esto a pesar de no tener ni idea de aquello que le había molestado en primer lugar. Se sentía tan lejano que ni el mismo Oishi lo recordaba del todo bien.

-Eiji, no estoy enojado contigo, y entiendo que te hubieras sentido así… y si me ocultaste algo más puedes decírmelo.

-Nada más aparte de eso, todo lo que te dije esa noche era la verdad.- Eiji lo dijo como si de verdad quisiera que le creyera. Oishi solo sonrió.

-Gracias por eso, Eiji.- El joven, un poco incomodo, solo se movió en su puesto y continuó comiendo su entrada.

Tragó saliva.

Tenía que decir algo rápido. Tenía que disculparse por haberlo dejado ir y explicarle sus sentimientos. Pero… solo con darle una mirada al joven, quien estaba claramente incomodo, nervioso y avergonzado, sabía que el chico no quería hablar de eso. Tendría que tener calma y paciencia. Necesitaba que el oji-azul volviera a sentirse a gusto a su lado. Pensó que por el momento debía solo mantener la conversación en diálogos sencillos.

Después de un momento de silencio en donde ambos se concentraron en la entrada, se decidió.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu audición?- Eiji lo vio un tanto sorprendido. Oishi tragó saliva, preguntándose si había hecho una pregunta inadecuada. Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que el pelirrojo lo miró como si intentara comprobar algo, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

-¡Hoi! ¡Obtuve el papel!- Dijo dándole un signo de victoria.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo con una audición?- El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, como si no pudiera explicarse mejor.

-El director dijo que era justo lo que estaba buscando.- Dijo rodando los ojos como si él mismo no se lo creyera. Habría querido acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla por ser tan adorable. Se controló y optó solo por un halago.

-Eres increíble… ¿De qué es la obra?- El joven lo pensó un momento.

-Se trata de una cena en una familia y en medio de la cena el padre muere, porque fue envenenado por la comida… como el hombre tenía una enorme fortuna, la policía comienza a sospechar de los dos hijos, en especial del mayor, porque sería él el que lo heredaría todo…pero al final resulta ser el menor, y como nunca pensaron en él, logra escapar con todo el dinero mientras el mayor es encontrado culpable.- Oishi se sorprendió al ver la forma en que hacía señales y gestos con su cuerpo, intentando contar la historia de forma interactiva.

Pensó un momento en esa trama y aunque no tenía mucho que ver, se sintió identificado. Él era la policía siempre mirando a la misma persona, y siempre pensando solo en la misma, muy ocupado en eso como para darse cuenta del verdadero criminal. En su caso, el que podría ser el verdadero dueño de su corazón.

-Tu interpretas al hijo menor, ¿Cierto?- Eiji lo vio sorprendido por un momento.

-¿Cómo supiste?- Sonrió.

-Porque eres perfecto para el papel.- El pelirrojo subió una ceja sin entender. Y no había problema con que no entendiera. Se hizo una promesa en ese momento de no volver a dejar escapar al verdadero _criminal_.

* * *

><p>Hola! Disculpen por la demora para este capitulo! Ah! Eiji era la cita de Oishi! Apuesto que nadie lo vio venir! Y ahora se volvieron a encontrar! Que pasara? Pues pronto lo sabrán, jajaja... ok, ya me calló.<p>

Muchas gracias a la review anónima **J**, me encantó tu comentario y que hicieras tan bien esa diferencia entre el Oishi cuando Eiji está y el Oishi cuando está solo. Gracias por tu apoyo!

Ojala este capitulo les haya gustado! No olviden comentármelo! Bye!


End file.
